Among Friends
by Nimbus01
Summary: When Farwalkers entering the Great Valley looking for help are turned away by Cera's father, it's up to Fyn and the gang, including Chomper and Ruby, to help the strangers. However, Fyn does not trust either Chomper or Ruby, and must learn to overcome their differences to work together. Unbeknownst to the gang, however, they are being followed by a mysterious dinosaur...
1. The Highmountain Creed

_Among Friends_

_The Creed of the Highmountain Dwellers_

_"I am one, I am insignificant. In my life, I serve a single purpose: to further the existence of my two masters. My masters are terrible to behold, and their wrath is frightening. They must not be angered, lest their ferocity be incurred. Only through my existence can this be made possible. I am their sustenance; I live so that I may offer myself to them in exchange for the lives of the rest of my race should my time come. If I am called forth, I will meet my fate with honor and courage, and I will not falter. My brothers and sisters depend upon my unwavering commitment to your nourishment, and it is they who look to me to do what must be done. Know then that always I will be here, we will be here, under your watchful eyes, to commit our lives to furthering yours, in exchange for the preservation of this magnificent paradise."_


	2. Chapter 1: Friends and Enemies

_Chapter 1: Friends and Enemies_

Inside each and every sentient, living creature, there exists an urge. It is primal, instinctive, and sometimes dangerous. It is the urge to distrust, or even hate who or what we don't understand. Some are capable of fighting this urge, suppressing it deep within, but there comes a time, more often than not, that triggers this instinct. For Fyn, a young Fin-Neck, this time came for him shortly after arriving in the Great Valley with his family. He remembered the day well.

Upon arriving at the Valley, he'd befriended five dinosaurs: Littlefoot the Longneck, Cera the Threehorn, Ducky the Swimmer, Petrie the Flyer, and Spike the Spiketail. All of them quickly became good friends, and made Fyn's transition to his new home easier. Fyn was glad to finally have what he felt would be lifelong friends. One day, however, an event occurred that changed things forever. Two newcomers arrived in the Valley: a Fastrunner called Ruby and a Sharptooth called Chomper. When they arrived, Fyn was surprised to find that his friends instantly liked them. Fyn couldn't understand it. The Fastrunner was fine enough, he supposed, but the Sharptooth? Fyn felt that the Sharptooth wouldn't hesitate to turn on Littlefoot and his friends if given the chance.

Though Littlefoot explained to Fyn that he'd known Chomper for almost all of the Sharptooth's life, Fyn had already made his decision. That day, he unofficially withdrew himself from the gang. If they wanted to trust a Sharptooth, it would only lead to their doom. He hadn't actually told anyone this, of course. Instead, he just tried to stay as far away from his old friends as possible, opting instead to play with his sisters, Salde and Rya. For nearly a season this went on, until finally, Fyn was once again forced to confront his lifelong dread: the possibility of befriending a Sharptooth.

...

"Fyn, you awake?"

Fyn groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His sister, Salde's face was planted directly in front of him.

"Wake up, sleepy-egg. If we're going to walk the Great Wall, mother said we have to start early."

Fyn rolled onto his side, getting to his feet shakily. He'd almost forgotten about his plans to walk up the Great Wall with his sisters today. He looked around. The Valley was covered in low-lying clouds and mist. Perhaps it would make for an interesting walk. He shook his head, and faced his sister.

"Okay, early is fine with me, but did you really have to wake me up like that?"

Salde snickered, "No, but it was fun!"

"Well, that makes one of us," Fyn said, walking over to Rya, who was waiting for the two of them.

"Good morning, Fyn," Rya said curtly to her brother.

"Morning," Fyn replied. "You up for this?"

Surprisingly, his sister, who always complained when faced with something like this, smiled. "I sure am. I'll bet I can even beat you to the top."

Fyn smiled slightly. "We'll see." The dinosaurs headed for the Great Wall, ready for their little adventure. Little did Fyn know, he'd soon get more "adventure" than he'd ever bargained for.

…

Climbing the Wall, Fyn decided halfway up, was not easy. Salde was faring worse than he was, he supposed, but Rya was forcing them to eat her dust. It seemed she was a natural at this. Fyn was having trouble finding the right places to step, let alone building up enough speed to catch his sister.

_"Oh well," _he thought, watching Rya get farther and farther away, _"at least I won't be last."_

Salde swore, slipping and sliding behind Fyn. As Fyn looked back to her, a faint laugh floated up to him from the Valley below. Fyn looked down. At this height, they were above some of the clouds, and on a misty day like today, so he had to squint to see through the thick, white mists. When he found the source of the sound, Fyn's eyes burned with rage, and a snarl formed on his mouth. It was the Sharptooth and the Fastrunner, playing with _his _friends again. He glared down, not even noticing when Salde passed him, struggling onwards. Finally, he pulled himself away from the sight, using all of his strength to get himself away from the sight as quickly as he could. Before long, he was at the Great Wall's peak. Salde and Rya were waiting for him.

"Too bad," Rya said, "looks like I won."

Fyn didn't answer; instead, he just stared back at the way he'd come.

"Fyn, what's wrong with you?" Salde asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Salde said, "it's not Chomper and Ruby, is it?" Fyn didn't answer. "It _is?_ Fyn, you have got to get a grip. Chomper's not like other Sharpteeth, he's nice."

"Really?" Fyn asked, turning on her, "and how would you know? Who's to say we won't all wake up one night with him at our throats?"

"Is that all you really think of him?"

"Remember our Grandpa?" Fyn countered, "do you remember what happened in the Mysterious Beyond?"

Salde cast her eyes downwards. "I remember, just as well as you do, but the Sharptooth responsible for his death is already gone. Chomper didn't kill Poldar."

"But he could just as easily take us down!"

"Fyn, you're not even thinking clearly. Those dinosaurs down there are your friends. Now, I appreciate you hanging out with Rya and I, but come on! It's been _nearly a season _since you've spoken to them!"

Fyn turned and stomped away, back down the Great Wall. "Even my own sisters can't see the truth," he called back.

As he walked, he decided to have another look down at the Valley. None of the gang was playing, anymore. Fyn wondered where they could have gone. Then he got his answer.

"Hey, Fyn! What's up?"

Fyn sighed, turning around. The gang had found their way up here, too- with Chomper and Ruby. Fyn tried smiling, but his expression looked more like a grimace.

"Not much, just... exploring."

"Great," Littlefoot said, stepping forward, "so are we! Wanna come along?"

"No thanks," Fyn said, wandering back towards his home. Littlefoot was puzzled. He thought that after having spent so much time away, his friend would have been glad to be with company. He shrugged and turned back to his friends.

"I guess he's not coming with us."

Chomper sighed. "I really wanted to meet him, too."

"Well, there's still time for that. For now, let's find something else to do." Littlefoot scanned the surrounding area, when a movement caught his eye. Some unfamiliar dinosaurs were moving quickly down into the Great Valley.

"Farwalkers!" he said to his friends, "why don't we go see who they are?"

Everyone agreed, and they set off to get a good look at the newcomers.

…

Cera's father met the Farwalkers in the middle of the Valley. Normally, this task was the duty of Littlefoot's grandparents, but Grandpa Longneck was feeling sick, and Grandma Longneck had decided to stay with him until he recovered. In his absence, Granpa Longneck appointed Cera's father to his position as Valley greeter. The Threehorn had grudgingly accepted. This, it seemed, would be his first chance to use his new authority.

The Farwalkers were Fastrunners, but barely. They were much different in size and shape than Ruby was, and they were slender and green. In truth, they looked more like Egg-Stealers than Fastrunners, but given closer examination, one could soon see that they were built for speed.

"Greetings," said Cera's father. The lead Fastrunner nodded.

"Greetings to you as well."

"What brings you to the Great Valley?"

The Fastrunner looked at his companions, and then back to the large Threehorn in front of him. "We require your help."

The Threehorn looked dumbfounded. They'd just asked for _help?_

"Explain yourselves," he said, gruffly.

"Very well," the leader said, "I come from a place not far from here, called the Highmountains. My fellow Fastrunners and I have been trapped there for as long as we remember by two Sharpteeth, most fierce. I came here seeking aid in driving them off."

Cera's father frowned. "We don't give aid to anyone who just stumbles in here. It sounds like you've got a problem you and your herd could manage by yourselves."

"We cannot."

"Why? Fight, drive the Sharpteeth away!"

"I would if I could," the Fastrunner said, gesturing to his streamlined but frail body, "but do I really look like a fighter?"

Now the Threehorn was fuming. If these dinosaurs thought they could just walk in here and demand that everyone stop what they were doing to help them, he thought, they were dead wrong.

"Now see here," he said, "I don't have a lot of respect for dinosaurs like you who can't fix your own problems. You will get no help from us. Go back, and grow a backbone."

Littlefoot and the gang had arrived in time to see the action unfold. Now, they were shocked. Nowhere in the history of the Great Valley had an outsider been refused help. Even Cera was speechless. The Fastrunner leader turned to his companions, nodded to them, and they began to move away again.

"We have to do something," Littlefoot said, "we can't just leave them trapped."

"What can we do?" Cera asked.

"I'll think of something," Littlefoot responded.

"We... could follow them," Ducky said, hesitantly.

"Yes!" Littlefoot said.

"Whoa, hold on," Cera said, "we're just going to duck out of here unannounced again? We do that an awful lot."

"We could make tracks," Ruby said, "that way, the grown-ups will know where we went."

Littlefoot nodded. "Perfect. I'll be here tomorrow before the Bright Circle rises. Is there anyone else we should bring?"

"What about that Fin-Neck you were talking to earlier?" Ruby said. "He looked like he might enjoy something like this."

"Fyn, yes," Littlefoot said, "you're right. I'll talk to him tonight. In the meantime, we should all get back to our nests and rest. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

The gang said their goodbyes to one another and disbanded, heading for their homes. Littlefoot headed off in the direction of Fyn's nest. Maybe now he could finally see what was causing his friend so much trouble.

…

Deep in the foliage nearby, someone else had watched the entire sequence of events with interest. Deep blue eyes peered out from a dense bush, watching as the Threehorn turned away the Farwalkers, whom she'd followed here, and listening as Littlefoot and his friends made their own plans. The mysterious eavesdropper had never heard of the Highmountains before; perhaps her parents would be there. In any case, it was a place she hadn't checked, yet. She ducked back, out of her hiding place, and the dim light reaching through the trees revealed her fully.

She was a Sharptooth, without any doubt. A dark brown in color, she held her tail off the ground, and her face was somewhat narrower than Chomper's. One could easily tell that she was not the same kind of Sharptooth. However, some similarities were also present. Her physique, for example, was much more closely related to Chomper than her own kind. She had his muscles, and his powerful legs. All of these traits together meant only one thing: she was what other dinosaurs called derogatively a "Twobreed." This was her blessing and her curse. As a hybrid, she had the best of both sides of her family: one side's speed, silence, and agility, and the other's power and excellent sense of smell. Unfortunately, other dinosaurs looked down on Twobreeds, calling them filthy, and untrustworthy. As a consequence, the little Sharptooth had never been able to stay in one place very long.

_"Perhaps I'll follow them," _she thought to herself after the gang went their separate ways for the day. If they were going into the Mysterious Beyond, they would need all the help they could get.

The Sharptooth settled down into a comfortable position. Best to simply wait here, she reasoned, until they came back. She'd tail them, trying to keep out of sight, and if they needed help, she would be there to provide it. She curled up among the leaves, watching, until she eventually fell asleep.

…

Fyn was sitting in his nest, as he'd been doing for the rest of the day, reflecting on what his sisters had told him about Chomper. Could they have been right about him?

_"No," _he thought, _"don't even consider that. If you weaken now, you'll be that much easier for the Sharptooth to manipulate later on."_

Fyn heard someone approaching. Quickly, he stood. It was only Littlefoot, however, and he came alone.

"Hey, Littlefoot," Fyn said.

"Hey."

"What brings you here?"

Littlefoot stopped in front of Fyn. "My friends and I are heading into the Mysterious Beyond tomorrow, wanna join us?"

"Mysterious Beyond?" Fyn asked, "why?"

Littlefoot explained the situation to Fyn, and the more he spoke, the more Fyn was convinced that leaving would be the right course of action.

"Sure," he said finally, "I'm in, but on one condition."

"Name it," Littlefoot said.

"We can't bring Chomper and Ruby."

"What?" Littlefoot asked, "why ever not?"

"I don't trust either of them," Fyn said, simply.

"You don't trust Chomper? But Fyn, I've known him all his life, and he's never done anything to hurt me or my friends."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time."

Littlefoot looked hard at his friend. "I'm sorry you think that way, Fyn." He turned and walked away. "Everyone's leaving tomorrow, before the Bright Circle's up," he called back, over his shoulder.

Fyn did not reply. Instead, he fell back into his nest. Had he really just argued with his best friend? Over something like this? He groaned. Why did he get himself into these situations? He still didn't trust Chomper and Ruby, but he knew something had to be done to help the trapped Fastrunners. Finally, he came upon an answer. Tomorrow, he'd sneak out and tail the others. He could still help them, but he wouldn't have to make the trip with the two newcomers. Satisfied with his decision, he rolled over and fell asleep. He was snoring by the time his parents and sisters came back. Tomorrow would be the start of yet another adventure, and he'd be ready.


	3. Chapter 2: Two's a Herd

_Chapter 2: Two's a Herd_

Fyn was at the meeting-place early the next day. He'd woken himself up repeatedly during the night, to make sure he wouldn't miss his chance, and he was certainly feeling his lack of sleep now. Concealed in some low-growing shrubs, he was having a tough time keeping his eyes open. Above, the Night Circle still cast its faint light over the Valley, giving everything a surreal, white glow. Fyn was about to yawn, when the sound of breaking branches forced him to stifle it. Ducky and Spike had arrived.

"We're first, Spike! We will wait for the others now, yep yep yep," the Swimmer said. Spike simply nodded, and began to chew on a nearby patch of grass. Soon, Littlefoot and Cera arrived, as well, followed by Petrie, and lastly, Ruby and Chomper.

"What are we waiting for?" Cera asked Littlefoot, who hadn't said a word so far.

"Fyn," Littlefoot replied.

"Give it up," Cera said, "if he's not here now, he won't show later, either. Come on, we're wasting the day."

"I guess you're right, Cera," Littlefoot said. Fyn could sense disappointment in his voice, and for a moment, he wanted desperately to leap out of the bushes, cry _"here I am!" _and make amends. But he couldn't; not with Chomper and Ruby around. Instead, he bit his tongue and slunk even farther back into the bushes.

Littlefoot turned around, to face his friends. "Chomper, can you pick up the trail?"

The Sharptooth sniffed the air for a moment, then nodded. "I've got it. Follow me."

Fyn watched as the gang left, growing smaller and smaller in the distance until finally he was sure they were far enough away that they wouldn't notice him.

"Alright," he said to himself, "time to follow them."

"Funny, I was just about to do the same thing."

Fyn whirled around, facing the voice who had just spoken. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of blue eyes as the stranger behind him disappeared into the foliage; blue eyes that seemed to be... _glowing?_

_"That's impossible," _he thought to himself, _"only Sharpteeth's eyes can glow in the dark. Must've been my imagination."_

"Hello?" he said aloud, "who are you?"

"Someone just as interested in following the herd as you are," the voice spoke. Fyn was unsure what to make of this stranger.

"Don't I get to know a name?" he asked.

"Terra," the voice said. From the name and the tone, he could tell that the voice was female. "It's Terra. And you are?"

"Fyn," the Fin-Neck responded, proudly.

"Well, Fyn, nice to meet you."

"You too."

The voice was silent, then, so Fyn spoke again.

"You mentioned following them?" he said, gesturing towards his friends, now farther away.

"I did," Terra said, "and it sounds like you plan to do the same."

"That's right," Fyn said.

"Want any company?" Terra asked.

Fyn was taken aback by the offer. He hadn't expected company, but his father had always stressed safety in numbers, especially in the Mysterious Beyond, so...

"Sure," he said, finally, "I wouldn't mind having company."

The bushes rustled and Fyn turned to leave. He began to walk, then stopped to look back. He caught a glimpse of a dark shape scurrying back into the bushes.

"Terra?" he asked, "what's wrong?"

Terra stuttered from her hiding place, "I- I... really would prefer it if you didn't see me."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I have a... skin sickness, and I look terrible," Terra said slowly.

"A skin sickness," Fyn said, thoughtfully, "that's really terrible. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be," Terra reassured him, "I'm fine, really. I just would rather you didn't look at me."

Fyn shrugged, "If that's what you want-"

"In fact," Terra said, "I'll walk behind you on this journey. Promise me you won't look back at me."

Fyn shook his head, musing, "I promise." He turned his head away. This "Terra" was an interesting dinosaur. "You can come out, now."

Hesitantly, Terra stepped forward. She was, in fact, the same Sharptooth who, the previous day, had overheard Littlefoot's plans to leave the Valley. Fyn, of course, didn't know this. True to his word, he'd kept his head turned away. Terra breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed she could trust this Longneck.

"Shall we?" Fyn asked, hearing Terra step up behind him.

"Let's," Terra said. The two began to follow the gang's trail, heading off towards the Mysterious Beyond.

…

The Bright Circle beat down upon Littlefoot and the gang as they made their way out of the Mountains that Burn. Now that daytime had arrived, they didn't need to use Chomper's nose to follow the trail. The Fastrunners' tracks stood out in stark contrast to the flat ground. Chomper was glad; now he could use his nose for other purposes, such as finding out what was in the area. He sniffed once, inhaling the many scents, each one telling a different story. Suddenly, he almost stopped in his tracks in surprise. One of the scents was very familiar, and it seemed to be coming from behind.

Chomper turned his head, and his suspicions were confirmed. The scent was, in fact, coming from behind, as if it were following him. He sniffed again. Something about it smelled familiar. He would have to think about it, he decided, and began to rack his brain, trying to decipher the mystery scent.

_"Not like there's anything else to do, anyway," _he thought to himself.

…

Meanwhile, Fyn and his mysterious companion, Terra, were making good progress, following the trail but remaining out of sight. Fyn and Terra were talking to alleviate their boredom.

"Where do you come from?" Fyn asked, remembering not to look back.

"Far from here," Terra answered, "from a place called the Big Water."

"Big Water? I've never heard of it."

"Really?" Terra asked.

Fyn nodded. "My herd never really migrated in that direction, I guess."

"Well," Terra said, "allow me to describe it, then."

"Please do."

"The Big Water is basically just what its name says it is. It's big, and it's all... water."

Fyn rolled his head in mock exasperation. "I never would have guessed."

"Very funny," Terra said. "My family lived on an island in the Big Water, which is kind of like a piece of land that just sits out in the water."

"Neat," Fyn said. "So why are you out here? I mean, why are you so interested in following Littlefoot and everyone else?"

Terra sighed, "that's a pretty complicated story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Fyn nodded. Terra began.

"My family and I lived together on the island until an earthshake hit. When it happened, we were separated. I ended up on the mainland somehow... I'm still not exactly sure _how. _Anyway, when I came to my senses, my parents were gone, and I was completely alone. So, I started wandering through the Mysterious Beyond, trying to find them. That's how I wound up in your valley."

_"Valley?" _Fyn asked, "don't you know what 'valley' you were in?"

"Not really," Terra replied.

"You mean to tell me you were in the Great Valley and didn't even know it?"

"The Great Valley?" Terra said, surprised, "no kidding! Wait, what's the Great Valley?"

Now it was Fyn's turn to be surprised. "You've never heard of it?"

"Never."

Fyn was really amazed, now. "The Great Valley is the safest place for Leaf Eaters to live. Sharpteeth can't get in, and green food always grows. It's not always perfect, of course," he added, recalling the many disasters he'd been told had befallen the Valley, a few of which he'd seen for himself, "but it's home."

Terra nodded. Obviously, of course, the Great Valley wasn't completely off-limits to Sharpteeth. _She'd _gotten in, hadn't she? She decided to hold her tongue, though. Fyn didn't need to know that she was a Sharptooth. It was better this way, with the two of them as friends instead of mortal enemies.

"So why are you following Littlefoot?" Fyn pressed again.

Terra shrugged, "I've never been to the Highmountains before. I guess it's just one more place my parents could be. Not to mention it sounded like those Farwalkers that came by yesterday really needed our help, and as far as you are concerned, traveling through the Mysterious Beyond would make you a no-hassle Sharptooth meal waiting to happen."

Fyn couldn't argue; he liked Terra's logic. Obviously, living out here had made her wise.

"Well, if it's any consolation," he said, "I feel pretty confident having you out here."

"Thanks," Terra said.

Fyn looked up at the sky. The Bright Circle had begun its descent.

"We need to find a place to stop for the night," he said.

"How about those rocks?" Terra said, gesturing towards a rocky area. Then she remembered her instructions for Fyn to avoid looking at her. "The rocks on your left," she added.

Fyn saw them. "Excellent. We'll stop early. I'll make sure you're out of my line of sight tonight."

"Thanks," Terra said, appreciatively. It seemed she and Fyn could have a bit of a friendship after all, she thought.

…

Ahead, Littlefoot and the gang had also stopped. Littlefoot had sent Petrie up to observe the surrounding area, and the Flyer had just returned.

"What did you see, Petrie?" Ruby asked.

Petrie stretched for a brief moment, then began to speak. "Me see big mountains up ahead. Maybe they be Highmountains?" he asked Littlefoot.

"I think you're right," Littlefoot said to the Flyer, "if these tracks keep heading in the same direction, we'll be climbing those mountains tomorrow. I say we stop now and rest up for the climb."

Cera stepped forward, addressing Littlefoot. "You know what? For once, I actually agree with you. My feet are killing me."

Everyone laughed and began to settle in, taking care not to wander far from the tracks. Chomper settled down next to Ruby. They bid each other a good night, and Chomper heard Ruby doze off. He, on the other hand, lay awake. He'd just detected the smell again, from earlier, and he thought he knew what it was: Fyn, the Fin-Neck whom Littlefoot had asked to join the gang for the journey, and something else. There was a faint smell of Sharptooth, too, but he couldn't place what kind it was, or how old. He decided that the two scents were in close enough proximity to be traveling together.

Chomper looked over at Littlefoot, slumbering peacefully. He briefly considered telling him what he'd just discovered, but decided against it. At this point, it was just speculation. Besides, he reasoned, if it was Fyn, then the Fin-Neck probably had a good reason for not wanting anyone else to know he was following. Chomper lay back down.

_"Another mystery solved, thanks to the nose," _he thought, smiling. It wasn't long before he too dozed off.

**Well, hello dear readers! So nice to be back... briefly. This story's on a bit of a time constraint, since BCT's in a few weeks. I estimate the length at about eight or nine chapters. That said, it should be a lot of fun. I had a request to feature an OC in my story from another author, and after some careful consideration, I approved. Therefore, I proudly present our most recent addition to the character lineup: Terra, created by E-Mir the Luminoth 17. Thanks, Luminoth, by the way. Terra is turning out to be a lot of fun to work with. Anyway, a chapter a day is still my policy. Let's see if I can make that goal a reality, despite having to travel to hotspots for internet.**

**P.S. The inspiration for this latest story comes from my move to the Blue Ridge mountains of North Carolina. They really are spectacular, and they inspired the setting for this!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcoming Party

Chapter 3: Welcoming Party

Like the previous day had been, today was hot and dry. Fyn liked the climate, it reminded him of home. He was pretty sure Terra wasn't enjoying it, though. He could hear her breathing heavily occasionally.

_ "Probably not used to weather like this," _he thought.

He caught himself wondering what kind of a dinosaur she might be. He'd come close to discovering when they both woke up that morning. He'd woken up early, and sat in his place, waiting for Terra to announce she was ready. Terra, however, didn't wake up for a while, and Fyn began to worry that they'd lose Littlefoot and the others if they didn't start moving. To that end, he forgot about his deal not to look at Terra and stood up saying "Wake up, Terra. Time to go!"

Fyn caught a glimpse of a brown tail before he remembered his promise and ducked back down. Terra screeched, and hid behind a rock.

"Sorry!" Fyn called, "I didn't mean to look."

He turned his head around, then, and after a while, Terra came back out. Fyn apologized sincerely, and the two left their hiding place. Now, here they were, but the tail he'd seen still intrigued Fyn. Just what sort of dinosaur _was _Terra? As Fyn looked ahead, he could see some large, ominous shapes reaching up into the sky.

"Looks like we've found the Highmountains," he called back.

From her position, Terra looked ahead. The Highmountains were most impressive. Because of the clouds that hung low over them, she couldn't even see the peaks. To think that anyone could live up there was impressive. Close to the mountains, she could see that the land became green again, and trees were growing.

_"Good," _she thought, _"a welcome change in scenery."_

"Ready to climb today?" Fyn asked.

"Yeah," Terra said, "it looks fun." Up ahead, they could see a small blot that appeared to be moving across the landscape. Fyn squinted. It almost looked like the gang.

"Terra," he said, "see that shape ahead?" Fyn nodded in the direction of the mysterious shape.

"Yep," Terra said.

"Does that look like dinosaurs to you?"

Terra squinted harder. "Yeah, I'd say they are dinosaurs. That must be Littlefoot and the others."

"Then they're almost at the trees," Fyn said. "When they move under the trees' cover, we need to run over there, to close the gap, or we'll lose them."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Terra said.

Up ahead were some large boulders, and small trees. Finally, the flat ground was changing. As they walked on, Fyn could feel a slight, rhythmic tremor in the ground.

"Do you feel that?" Terra asked, indicating that she, too, sensed the tremors.

"Yeah," Fyn said, "probably a small earthshake."

"Earthshake," Terra said, nodding, "right." She was not entirely convinced. Earthshakes weren't rhythmic. This felt more like footsteps. She glanced behind. No one was following them. Strange.

"Yuck," Fyn said, walking past a large rock, "something stinks."

"I smell it, too," Terra confided, "but at least the rumbling's stopped."

Fyn looked around. The rumbling _had _stopped. Suddenly he began to feel very uneasy.

"Uh, Terra..." he said, slowly and quietly, "I think we should get out of here."

Terra didn't answer him. Instead, she was frozen to the spot, staring, petrified in Fyn's direction.

"Terra, are you listening?" Fyn asked, not seeing her expression.

"Fyn," Terra said, "don't move."

Fyn stopped short and looked to his side. Peering over the rock next to him was a massive Sharptooth head. It was short, but powerful, and its skin seemed almost rocky in texture, but the details that caught Fyn's attention were the two large horns above the small eyes. Luckily, it hadn't seen him yet. Fyn ducked, still keeping his eyes away from Terra. Terra winced.

"I said, don't move!"

The Sharptooth let out a terrible roar, and the pounding began again. Terra had been right, it _was _footsteps.

"Run!" Fyn yelled, "and head for the trees!" he began to bolt in the direction of the sparse trees leading up to the mountains ahead. The Sharptooth, meanwhile, was making its way around the rock. Terra was right behind Fyn, looking back at the Sharptooth. It leaped out from behind the rock and began to give chase.

"Run side-to-side!" Terra said, breathing hard, "if it catches us out here in the open, we're done!"

Fyn complied, running from the left to the right. The Sharptooth became confused, and stumbled. It was just the opportunity Terra wanted.

"Go for the trees!" she yelled, "straight ahead as fast as you can!"

Fyn put all of his strength into a sprint for the foliage. He ducked inside, and heard Terra do the same, just as the Sharptooth's massive jaws close right behind him. He ducked under a log as the Sharptooth pushed into the trees, looking for its meal. Fyn lay silent, scarcely daring to breathe. Finally, the Sharptooth gave up and wandered back to the rocks.

Fyn sighed, and stood up. "Terra, you there?"

"Yep," a voice called to his left.

"Great!" he said, then added, "I still kept my promise."

"Promise? What promise?"

"I never looked back. Not once."

Fyn heard a laugh from Terra. "Awesome!"

Fyn went back to the trail the gang had made. "Let's keep going," he said, "the gang can't be far ahead. I hope they're having better luck than we are."

He had no idea.

…

Littlefoot was slowly proceeding through the trees, with the rest of the gang following closely behind. This was it. If they could get through the forest, they'd reach the base of the mountains, and hopefully find a way up. The tracks from the Fastrunners were getting harder to see with the steadily increasing amounts of vegetation, but Chomper's nose led them back when they strayed off the trail. Littlefoot was glad to have him along. He was certainly useful.

"Hey guys," Chomper called from the back, "I smell dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Cera asked. "Where?"

"I don't know," Chomper said, still sniffing, "the scent's coming from all over the place."

Ruby looked worried. "Maybe we'd better move on," she said.

Petrie nodded, "me no like this place. It spooky."

"You can say that again," Cera said.

Petrie opened his mouth to repeat what he'd just said.

"Don't," Cera said. Petrie quickly shut his mouth.

Ducky, meanwhile, was in the front of the herd with Littlefoot, now, and she was having fun leaping over logs and vines that covered the path.

"This is fun," she said to Littlefoot, "you should try it!"

Littlefoot looked at the little Swimmer's game. "No thanks," he said, "and I think you might want to stop that."

"Why?" Ducky asked, jumping over the root of a tree.

"Because the leaves are so thick here, you can't see where you're going. You might trip or something!"

"Do not be silly," Ducky said, preparing to vault over a big log, "what could possibly- yipe!" Ducky bounded over the log and disappeared from view.

"Ducky!" Littlefoot called, racing forward. As he came closer to the log, he saw the reason for Ducky's sudden disappearance. On the other side of the log was a short, steep slope leading into a little depression. Ducky had fallen in.

"Well this is just great," Cera said, "now we've got to go rescue her."

"Ducky?" Littlefoot called, "we're coming for you. Stay where you are."

"Littlefoot, I have found a new friend, I have, come and see!" Ducky's voice piped up from below.

"New friend?" Littlefoot said to himself, sliding down into the depression. Everyone else followed. "Ducky, what new friend are-"

As Littlefoot rounded a corner, he saw Ducky's new "friend." It was a small dinosaur, with a thin, delicate neck that formed a graceful arch. It walked on two legs, and had three claws on each hand. It was green, with blue markings. Littlefoot couldn't tell whether it was a Sharptooth or a Leaf Eater, however.

"Hey," he said slowly to the dinosaur, "can you understand me?"

The little dinosaur eyed him, and took a step closer to Ducky.

"It's so cute," Ducky said, stretching out her hand to pet the dinosaur, "can it come with us?"

Suddenly, the dinosaur's head darted forward and bit Ducky on the finger. Ducky yelped and jumped back.

"Stay away," Littlefoot said, "It's a Sharptooth!"

They began to slowly edge back in the direction they had come from, when the Sharptooth let out a shrill chirp. Suddenly, more appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere, and surrounded the gang. They began to move in, making chirping noises and hopping occasionally.

"We are _so _dead," Cera breathed.

"Uh huh," Littlefoot said, quietly.

"I think we've got one option," Ruby said, eyeing the approaching Sharpteeth.

"Oh?" Cera snapped, "then please share it with us."

_"Run!"_Ruby shrieked, and the gang took off, plowing through a few of the advancing dinosaurs. They began to run at breakneck speed through the trees, but the sounds of chirping behind them indicated that the Sharpteeth were in hot pursuit. And they knew this area better. It wouldn't be long before they caught up, Littlefoot knew. Ahead of him, the mountain loomed. If they could just reach it...

Littlefoot felt a sudden sting. One of the Sharpteeth had jumped and latched onto his back with its small, sharp claws. Littlefoot shook it off and kept running, breathing hard, muscles feeling as if they were on fire. The forest around them had turned into a nightmarish cacophony of chirps and squeaks, and everywhere Littlefoot looked, another Sharptooth appeared. He put his focus back on making it to the mountains' base. Suddenly, he was there, scrambling up the steep slope. When he was fairly certain he'd gone far enough, he stopped and turned back. The sight very nearly made his jaw drop. His friends had made it up onto the mountain just in time. Below, the little Sharpteeth had gathered in a swarm outside the trees. The leader was standing in the front. They were screeching, and bobbing their little heads in frustration.

"Ha!" Cera called down, "can't catch us now!"

Suddenly, the leader's head snapped up and looked back into the forest. It let out a shrill "caw" and dashed back into the forest.

"That's right," Cera called after the Sharpteeth, "run away!"

"Cera," Ducky said, "I do not think that is why they are leaving."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Chomper said, "it looks to me like they either smelled something up here that scared them or they picked up the scent of something easier to catch."

Littlefoot hoped beyond hope that the latter was not true. He would not get his wish, however.

…

"Oh no," Fyn breathed. He'd been crouched in some bushes, observing the Sharpteeth as they chased his friends up the mountain base. When he and Terra had stumbled upon the action, they'd made the decision to stay out of it. As bad as it seemed, their presence would only make the situation worse. There were simply too many to fight. Fyn elected instead to follow them. When the Sharpteeth stopped their pursuit, he'd been pleased that his friends were safe, but perplexed as well. Why had they stopped? They could easily have climbed up after the friends. Then the leader's head had turned around, staring straight at Fyn.

"Not good," Terra agreed from behind. Everything went wrong, then.

The Sharpteeth darted into the forest. There was no question, now. They had picked up Fyn's scent and were headed straight for him. Fyn tried to duck lower, but he knew it was no use. In moments, the Sharpteeth were all over him. He tried shaking them off, hitting them with his tail, and bashing them with his front feet, but no matter how hard he tried, another Sharptooth was always there to replace a fallen one. Terra watched from her hiding spot in horror as they began to overwhelm Fyn. She had to do something soon or Fyn would be the little horrors' next meal. If she revealed herself now, she knew, Fyn would see her for who she truly was, but that consequence was far from her mind. Her friend was dying. She had to act.

Fyn was under a mound of Sharpteeth, all snapping at him. He lashed out again and again, but one managed to sink its small teeth into his front leg. The pain was white-hot, and Fyn's vision blurred and refocused as his nervous system tried to deal with the sudden attack. He could feel himself growing weaker, too. His movements became sluggish; whatever the Sharptooth had done to him with its bite was bringing him down. Slowly, Fyn was falling into sleep. The pain was going away as well, he noticed. Suddenly, the outcome of the attack didn't seem to matter anymore. As Fyn sank to the forest floor, his vision began to darken. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a brown streak suddenly launching itself at his attackers.

He squinted at the shape. The form looked familiar. _"Sharptooth?" _he wondered as his vision went dark. Then Fyn felt nothing more.

…

Night was falling. Littlefoot and the gang had been climbing the mountain for a while, now, and Chomper was having a hard time keeping up. Having small arms didn't do much for balance, he knew. He could see now why this range was called the Highmountains. They were insanely high. Still, they were over halfway to the top. Below, the forest was silent. Chomper wondered if the Sharpteeth that had attacked them had run away or simply found another meal. Either way, they were no longer his concern. For a while, now, Chomper had been picking up the scent of the Fastrunners, much stronger than anywhere else; they were getting close.

Up ahead, Littlefoot came to a relatively flat ledge. Above was a small peak.

"We'll stay here tonight, but let's have a look over this mountain," Littlefoot said, nodding towards the peak. "It won't take long to climb up there, and we can get a pretty good idea of where we are."

The others agreed, and began to make the short, steep climb. It was positively grueling. Littlefoot was using all of his strength just to keep from sliding back into Cera, who was right behind him. Finally, when he wasn't sure he could go on, he managed to reach the top. He threw his front legs over and pulled himself up. When he caught his breath, he looked down, amazed, at the sight below him. If the Great Valley was the most beautiful place in the world, then this was a close second. Littlefoot was staring into a completely enclosed paradise, hidden in the top of the Highmountains.

"Wow," he heard Ducky say, scarcely above a whisper.

Littlefoot nodded. This must be where the Fastrunners lived.

"Right," he said to everyone gathered around him, "tomorrow, we're going down there."

Littlefoot couldn't help but feel apprehension, however. Something about the place below him seemed wrong. A little too quiet, perhaps. One way or another, he and his friends would get to the bottom of this. He only hoped they hadn't come too late to help.

**Yay! I'm on track so far. I've been having a lot of fun writing this. Read on and enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: Friendship Shaken

_Chapter 4: Friendship Shaken_

Fyn awoke slowly, and painfully. It seemed to take all of his energy just to force his eyes open, and when he managed to do that, it took long enough just to get them open far enough to see out of. Thankfully, he noticed when his vision was clear, he was in a cave, so he wouldn't have to worry about being blinded by the Bright Circle's light.

He tried standing up, but immediately sank back down. His muscles felt drained. Calling out was useless, too. His tongue felt numb and heavy, and his leg felt like it was burning where the Sharptooth had bitten him.

"Excellent, you're awake."

Fyn turned to acknowledge the voice that had just spoken to him. Peering out of the darkness were two deep blue eyes.

"Terra," Fyn said, "thank goodness-"

Terra stepped fully out of the darkness, and Fyn finally saw her. It all made sense, now: her insisting that Fyn not see her, the tail that he'd seen when he'd woken up, and the Sharptooth that had attacked the smaller Sharpteeth when they attacked him. Fyn, however, couldn't bring himself to believe that this Sharptooth in front of him was actually Terra.

"Stay away," he said, "what have you done with Terra?"

Terra took a step forward, and Fyn slid himself backwards.

"Don't you see, Fyn?" the brown Sharptooth said, "I _am _Terra."

Fyn's eyes widened. "No, it can't be. It's just not possible."

"Well, it is," Terra said, matter-of-factly.

"This is all wrong," Fyn said to himself.

"What, that you befriended a Sharptooth?"

"Yes!" said Fyn, standing slowly. "I can't believe it- I should have seen this right from the beginning."

"Seen what?" said Terra. Her voice had taken on an edge.

"You wanted this all along. You- you manipulated me into coming here, getting attacked. But it never really worked out, did it?"

Terra's expression was one of confused anger. Fyn went on.

"You wanted to get us all together, so you could take us all down at once. Wouldn't that be a story to tell to the other Sharpteeth back home?"

"Stop this, Fyn," Terra said, "you're still sick from the Sharptooth bite."

"Oh, believe me," Fyn said, "I can see everything much more clearly now. By the way, where did you learn to speak Leaf Eater? From the last one you _ate?"_

Terra bared her teeth and snarled. "I'm warning you, Fyn. Stop this now, or-"

"Or you'll what? Eat me?" Fyn smirked. "You already tried that. Surprise! Plan failed."

"You push your luck, Longneck," Terra said slowly, and dangerously, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, sure," Fyn said, "because I should _totally _trust a Sharptooth."

"Yes!"

"Why? Because you're looking for a second chance to take me down from behind? I'm sorry, but I don't deal with Sharpteeth."

_"I am not your enemy!" _Terra roared, rushing forward and planting her face directly in Fyn's.

"All Sharpteeth are my enemies!" Fyn countered, pushing back.

"You're hopeless," Terra said, breaking away, "maybe I should have left you for the Sharpteeth to finish."

"I don't think you could've done that," Fyn said, with venom in his voice, "it's bad form to leave a decent meal to someone else."

"I can't believe you!" Terra said, exasperated, "I saved your _life!"_

"I don't believe it," Fyn said.

"Well, you'd better, because I did."

"Prove it."

"You were still conscious when I jumped into that whirlwind of Sharpteeth. You would've seen me."

"I saw a dinosaur," Fyn said, still angry, "I don't know who it was."

"Fyn, everything you've said is completely irrational."

_"You don't know what I've been through!" _Fyn yelled. _"You don't know what it's like to lose a family member to a Sharptooth!"_

Terra's eyes welled up with tears. "Maybe I don't know what it's like to lose a family member to a Sharptooth," she said softly, "but you forget: I lost _both _of my parents. That's why I'm here."

Fyn was speechless. What had he done? Slowly, he was regaining his sense as the Sharptooth's poison faded away. Terra had helped him, and what had he done? He'd taken her help and thrown it back in her face. Fyn's old notions were desparately hanging on in his mind, trying to gain a foothold, but a new thought had entered his mind: _"What if Sharpteeth really aren't all bad?"_ The concept was unfamiliar to him. All of his life he had been taught otherwise, but Terra's noble actions were forcing him to reconsider.

"Terra," he said softly, "I'm sorry. The things I said-"

"Stop it," Terra said, hanging her head, "you've broken my trust. It'll take more than 'sorry' to get it back."

Fyn was hurt. Deeper than his hatred for Sharpteeth, which was slowly burning out, was another feeling, a truth that drove him more than anything else. He couldn't bring himself to unprovokedly cause someone else pain, and that was exactly what he was doing now. He had acted rashly, and was now facing the consequences of his actions. He couldn't blame Terra, but he still felt bad that her trust in him was shaken. He'd need to prove himself again.

"We should go," Fyn said.

"Yes," Terra almost whispered, "we should."

The two walked slowly out of the cave and into the morning light, and this time, Terra took up the lead. Fyn had no objections. The two continued to follow the gang's trail in silence. Fyn sighed; this was going to be a long day.

…

In the morning, Littlefoot and the gang gathered at the peak. In the day, the view was even more spectacular, but right now, the scenery wasn't their focus. They were trying to decide how best to descend into the small "valley" below. They'd sent Petrie out to check out the land nearby, in order to see if there might be an easier way down. Now, they could see him returning, his tiny wings flapping wildly.

"Petrie," Ruby called, "what did you see when you looked?"

"Yeah," Cera said, confused by Ruby's odd speech, "what she said."

Petrie panted and huffed as he struggled to stay level in the turbulent mountain air. "It look like this the only way down," he said, "everything else drop."

"But _this _is a sheer drop, too, Beakface," Cera said.

"Yes, but look," Ducky said, pointing at the slope before them, "this part is smooth, so we could just slide down."

"That's fine, I guess," said Chomper, "but once we're in, how do we get out?"

"Oh that easy!" Petrie said, as he landed on Spike's back. "Me see cave and river, and both lead out of valley."

"Great, then what are we waiting for?" Littlefoot said.

"Yeah, let's slide!" Chomper agreed.

Cera gulped, looking rather pale.

"Cera, what is wrong?" Ducky asked.

"It's okay to be scared of something as scary as this," Ruby added, "and we'll be here so you won't be alone!"

"Thanks," Cera said, "I think." She gulped again and stepped back.

"Goodbye Great Valley!" she yelled as she charged off the edge and tumbled down. Littlefoot and the others followed, staying on their feet and sliding to the bottom of the slope. Littlefoot skidded to a halt right next to Cera, who's fall had been nicely stopped by a large stump.

"That was fun!" he said.

Cera just groaned.

"Wow," Chomper breathed. Littlefoot looked up to see what had his friend so astounded. What he saw took his breath away, too. All around were lush, strange plants, and smooth soil. This place really _was_ a paradise.

"_Why did the Fastrunners feel trapped here, again?" _he wondered. He'd forgotten the details, but he knew it was something sinister. The fact that he wasn't sure exactly what the problem was only made things spookier.

"Remember why we're here," Littlefoot said to the gang, "let's find the leader and see if he needs our help."

Cera got up and brushed herself off. The others did the same, and followed Littlefoot. Littlefoot wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, since almost all of the Fastrunners had looked the same. Before long, they stumbled into a clearing. Cera looked on, slack-jawed, at the hundreds of Fastrunners gathered in front of them.

"Right," she said, "now we know where they are, but which one do we talk to?"

"Hm," Ruby said, rubbing the underside of her beak with her fingers thoughtfully, "perhaps if we look for the one who is leading, we might find the leader."

Littlefoot looked around. One Fastrunner was standing apart from the group, near a large, shiny black rock. He was speaking to the others, but the gang was too far away to hear anything.

"Come on," Chomper said, "let's get closer."

The gang slunk into the crowd. As they passed the Fastrunners, they heard murmurs of surprise. They were probably amazed to see others not of their own kind amongst them. Cera was annoyed, but Ducky was practically shaking like a leaf. This was odd, and eerie. Finally they pulled to the front of the crowd.

"-and we have been refused help yet again," the leader said from his perch, "but do not let your hearts waver. We will be free. Someday, someone will arrive, and free all of us from this nightmare." Suddenly, he stopped and looked down at the gang, who had just revealed themselves.

"By the mists of the Highmountains, it can't be!" he said. "How did you seven get in here?"

Everyone pushed Littlefoot to the front. He could serve as spokesdinosaur, as usual.

"Well, we kind of fell in," Littlefoot said.

"Fell," the Fastrunner said, shaking his head in amusement. "Are you here to help us?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Littlefoot said. A few of the Fastrunners laughed in surprise, but others remained grimly silent.

"All of you are brave at heart," the leader said, "are you from the Great Valley?"

The gang nodded.

"Most noble of you, then, to help us. Especially after we were already turned away."

"Yeah," Cera said, "sorry about that. My dad's a little, well-"

"There's no need for apology," the leader said, stepping off of his rock and walking towards the gang with another Fastrunner, similar to him, but blue instead of green, behind him. "If you'll permit me, I would like to show you around our valley, and explain our predicament." He gestured to the Fastrunner behind him. "This is Orn, my deputy, and I'm Thim. Welcome to our..." he hesitated, sighing, "sanctuary. At least that's what it used to be," he said sadly. "Come. There is much I must show you."

"Well that was easy," Chomper whispered as the gang turned to follow Thim and Orn.

"Shh!" Cera shushed him. "I don't know about you, but it looks to me like nobody in this place is in the mood for jokes. Just look around!"

Chomper looked. Indeed, everyone seemed in a trance, as if they were dead inside. He walked on, anxious to get away from here.

"Our valley is under the control of two Sharpteeth. They are called the Dark-Dweller and the River-Dweller," Thim explained.

"Under control?" Littlefoot asked, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that they stand between us and the only two ways out of this valley."

Littlefoot thought about this for a moment. If the Fastrunners were trapped here, then he and his friends were just as trapped. Littlefoot felt very uneasy all of a sudden. No matter what happened, they were committed now. Up ahead, they were approaching a river.

"We're nearing the first of our captors. Don't get too close to the water."

Littlefoot looked into the fast river. He could see it seemed to flow from somewhere inside the valley, but Petrie had been right. To leave the valley, one would have to cross it.

"Can you see the River-Dweller?" Thim asked. Littlefoot squinted. He couldn't see anything, just a large shadow, which he thought must have been cast by the mountains. Then he looked harder. Suddenly, he took a step back in surprise. The shadow had moved!

"_That's _the River-Dweller?" he asked, fear in his voice.

Thim nodded silently. "He and the Dark-Dweller protect our valley from intruders, but trap us here as well. In return for our safety, we-" Orn, who was nearby, shot him a sharp look. Thim stopped. "On, then," he said, "I must show you the den of the Dark-Dweller."

Littlefoot was truly frightened, now. This place was not as it seemed. What had Thim been about to say when Orn stopped him? What did the Fastrunners do in return for their safety? They walked on; time to see the Dark-Dweller. Littlefoot could tell that whatever was going on here, was much more sinister than it appeared on the surface. He shivered in apprehension. Something had to be done. Soon.

He looked up at the peak from which he and his friends had just plummeted. He really wished Fyn was here. From the look of things, they'd need everyone they had to fix the problems here. Suddenly, Thim stopped in front of a huge, dark cave.

"On the other side of this cave is the second entrance into the valley," he explained. The Dark-Dweller lives in there. He's the most fearsome Sharptooth we've ever encountered, but he does his duty well.

Suddenly, a fearsome roar echoed out of the darkness. The gang recoiled.

"We need to leave," Thim said, as other Fastrunners began to gather by the entrance.

"What's going on over there?" Cera said, "why are they moving _towards _the Sharptooth?"

"All of your questions will be answered in time," Orn said. It was the first thing he'd said so far. Littlefoot immediately disliked him. His voice was smooth, but seemed to carry an undertone of... something sinister that Littlefoot couldn't quite place.

"For now," Thim said, "we will provide you with food and rest."

The gang followed Littlefoot back into the clearing, but Littlefoot couldn't help but spare a glance back toward the cave. For an instant, it seemed as if one of the Fastrunners near the entrance had gone in! Littlefoot shook his head. The Fastrunner was gone. Perhaps he'd never been there to begin with. Littlefoot blinked. All he knew was that he needed some rest. The Bright Circle was high, but he was still tired. Later, he and his friends would figure this out. For now, though, he would have to only wonder at what other hidden horrors this "paradise" held.

**Brr, spooky! Thanks again, reviewers, for driving this story onwards! I can't wait to see what else this strange land has in store for our heroes. By the way, scenes to come were influenced by several selections from Michael Giacchino's "The Lost World" (game) album. I will point them out when they appear later, but please feel free to google them if you want an idea of the mood of this story. For the Compsognathus attack in the previous chapter, for example, I listened to "The Plains" (from the album). It's a quick listen, but well done. Anyway, more to follow tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 5: Parting with the Past

_Chapter 5: Parting with the Past_

Fyn climbed up onto the peak where Littlefoot and the gang had so recently stood. Alongside him was Terra, who still hadn't spoken a word during the climb. The Bright Circle had almost left the sky, and Fyn was using its remaining light to survey the land below. Like his friends before him, he was impressed by the sheer beauty of the small valley in front of him. It was hard to believe anything that appeared so tranquil could be so dangerous. Fyn turned his gaze back to the ground beneath him. He could just barely make out tracks; his friends had come this way. He was puzzled, however. At the edge, they just disappeared.

"Terra," he said; the Sharptooth looked at him and scowled, "what do you make of this?"

Grudgingly, Terra walked over and surveyed the tracks. She then glanced over the edge. "Looks like they slid into the valley," she growled.

Her anger hit Fyn hard. Obviously, she was still upset over their dispute this morning. Fyn was upset, too. He'd been so blinded by his complete loathing of Sharpteeth that he'd judged Terra based on appearance first, instead of the quality of her character. For the entire duration of the climb up the mountain, he'd been mentally arguing with himself. His old feelings were hard to shake: his distrust of Sharpteeth, and all of the bad experiences he'd had with them, but now there was another side of him that argued that not all Sharpteeth were the same. In the middle of all of this, of course, was Fyn, trying to decide what his grandfather, who had fallen victim to a Sharptooth attack, would have done. He still had no easy answer, but he felt that his former ideas about Sharpteeth were beginning to slip away.

_"Just like mud after a Skywater storm," _he thought to himself. Already, he was beginning to trust Terra again. Though he didn't feel ready to admit it- his old side still didn't want to lose the argument- she _had, _in fact, saved his life, and he owed her his in return. He shook his head slightly. Why did thinking about things like this have to be so difficult?

Without warning, Terra leaped gracefully over the edge, not waiting for Fyn to catch up. Fyn jumped over and followed her. The ground below was smooth, and the slide down was actually quite fun. Fyn considered laughing, but saw Terra's serious expression and decided against it. When they reached the bottom, Terra found the footprints again.

"This way," she said curtly, and began to follow the trail. Fyn tried to the best of his ability to keep up. He knew Terra was rushing, to try to throw him off, but he had to prove to her that he was changing. Already, he was ready to admit that perhaps she had been right all along; he had no reason to fear her. Would Poldar, his grandfather, have thought the same? Fyn wished he knew.

Deep in thought, Fyn was only half paying attention to his surroundings, which made the sudden arrival of Petrie more surprising.

...

Petrie had been flying around while his friends rested. In all honesty, he'd been resting for almost the entire trip here, and it didn't seem right to take extra rest when he didn't need it. His friends had earned it. Petrie had decided to scout around instead. Perhaps he could put his flying to good use.

As he flew around, he became bored; not much to see but trees, Fastrunners, trees, a waterfall, and even more trees. Of course, he made sure not to stray too far from his friends, who were sleeping under a small rock ledge. The Sharpteeth he'd heard about earlier were still fresh in his mind, and now that the Bright Circle was dipping out of the sky, things were getting scarier. Now, he was flying around his usual circular pattern for the fourth time, not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary. However, something out of the ordinary _did _catch his eye. He saw a flash of orange amongst the trees; certainly not a natural color. At least not here, anyway. He swooped down for a closer look. It was Fyn! He'd come after all!

Petrie banked hard and dove for the trees. "Fyn!" he cried "you here!"

Fyn's face displayed complete shock and surprise. He barely had time to register the small, brown, object flying towards his face as Petrie before the little Flyer snagged his neck, spun around, and dropped to the ground.

"Whoa, slow down, Petrie. You okay?" Fyn asked.

Petrie shook himself off. "Oh yes, me great now that _you_ here. This place creepy."

Fyn laughed, only half-joking. "You can say that again."

Petrie turned around and came face-to-face with Terra.

"Gah!" he shrieked, then saw her pleasant expression and kind blue eyes.

"Hello, me Petrie."

"You Fyn's friend?" Terra asked. Petrie nodded.

"Glad to see you," Terra said, then added "by the way, where's the rest of your herd?"

"They sleeping now," Petrie said, "but they probably wake up soon. Me hear they want to explore tonight."

"Sleeping? Great!" Fyn said. "Lead the way, Petrie, I could use a short rest."

Petrie showed them to where everyone else was lying. Fyn looked at Chomper, resting peacefully. If he could trust Terra, then why not Chomper, too? Again, he had no easy answer. Littlefoot stirred behind him and opened his eyes.

"Fyn, you came. I'm so glad-"

"Yeah, me too. Can I talk to you in private?" Fyn asked. Littlefoot stood up.

"Of course." he and Fyn headed back over to the trees, leaving Terra with the others.

"Who's she?" Littlefoot asked, nodding to Terra.

"A dinosaur who traveled with me. I think she wants to help."

"She's a Sharptooth. Does this mean you're okay with Sharpteeth, now?"

Fyn paused for a moment. "I don't know-"

Littlefoot's face fell for a moment.

"But I do know that I won't make an impression of her, Chomper, or Ruby until I get to know them."

Littlefoot lightened up considerably. "I knew you'd come through, Fyn. It's good to have you here."

"Now, what's the plan? I hear we may be having a look around here tonight."

Littlefoot nodded. "That's right. There's a lot I have to tell you, but you'll know everything later. For now, go get some rest. I'd like to speak to your friend."

Fyn nodded, turning away.

"And Fyn-" Fyn turned around. Littlefoot was smiling "-welcome back."

Fyn smiled and returned to where the others were lying.

"Littlefoot wants to talk to you," he said to Terra, who was leaning against the ledge everyone else was using for shelter.

"Right," she said bitterly, leaving Fyn alone.

Fyn settled down and watched Terra head over to Littlefoot. The two immediately struck up conversation. Fyn could see Terra charmingly introducing herself, and Littlefoot did the same. Then the talk turned serious. Terra and Littlefoot talked in hushed tones, each looking over at Fyn from time to time. Fyn was sure they were talking about him. He tried to keep up with the conversation, but slowly, his eyes grew heavy, until he fell asleep.

...

Fyn opened his eyes. He was resting on something soft and warm. As he came to his senses and looked around, he realized that he was back in his old nest in the grove! Everything was as it once appeared, before the Sharpteeth had driven his herd out. As he looked around, he saw a path of large Fin-Neck footprints leading away. He decided to follow them. They were large, and he could almost fit inside each one. They led to a large pool of water, then stopped. Fyn was confused. Where were the prints' owner?

As he looked across the pool, a pure, white mist began to form, brightening as it grew. Slowly, it began to edge across the water's surface, heading straight for him. Fyn had to squint as his surroundings became brighter. He knew that he should be afraid, but something about the apparition comforted him. Suddenly, the mist rolled away, and standing before him, proud and strong, was his grandfather, Poldar.

"Grandpa!" Fyn said, "it's you! What are you doing here?"

The majestic Longneck looked down at Fyn, his skin- orange just like Fyn's- seemed to radiate the Bright Circle's glow.

"I am only here for a short time, my grandson," he said, and his words boomed and echoed throughout Fyn's body. "Something troubles you: your Sharptooth friends."

"Please don't be angry, I never said they were my friends."

"You never said it, true, but you _knew _it. Somewhere, deep inside, you knew it."

"I'm sorry, Grandpa."

The old Longneck laughed. "Sorry for what? There is nothing you need apologize for. By reconsidering your thoughts on Sharpteeth, you're doing the right thing."

"I am?" Fyn asked, "but the Sharptooth that attacked you-"

"Was not Chomper or Terra," Poldar finished. "Remember, Fyn, you can't form an impression of an entire race because of one example. No one is the same." He looked up at the sky, as white as the mist from which he appeared.

"I must go now."

"But wait! There's more I need to know. What about this valley? What's so dangerous about it?"

As he began to fade away, Poldar fixed his wise old eyes on Fyn. "I cannot say, but whatever hardships may come, have faith in your friends," he paused, "_all _of them. Working together, you can be strong. You may not even know what you're capable of with Sharpteeth as friends."

As he disappeared, Fyn heard one more thing.

"May the Bright Circle always guide your path. I'll be watching, Fyn."

Suddenly, the scenery changed. In one massive swirl of color, Fyn was now standing at the entrance to a cave. It looked familiar, then he realized what it was; he'd seen this cave while he was looking at the valley from above. Why was he here now, though? Suddenly the ground began to shake, and Fyn began to move closer, without control of his own legs, to the entrance. The shaking became more intense, gradually building until-

"Fyn, wake up!" Fyn awoke to find Littlefoot standing over him. Everything had been just a sleep story, then. Above, the night sky was filled with stars.

_"Poldar," _Fyn thought, still looking at the sky, _"I'll do my best not to disappoint you."_

He still was unsure whether his conversation with his grandfather had actually happened or not, but he knew now that his grandfather would have wanted him to put aside his differences and try to befriend the Sharpteeth. Fyn stood and looked around. Everyone else was awake, including Chomper, who was shyly standing next to him. Ruby nudged the little blue Sharptooth.

"Hi, I'm Chomper," he said timidly. "I... guess we've never really met before."

Fyn looked at him briefly, then smiled. "Well, no time like the present for introductions. My name's Fyn."

Chomper smiled, then gestured to the pink Fastrunner beside him. "This is Ruby," he said, "she's my caretaker."

"How do you do?" The Fastrunner said.

Fyn nodded once, and smiled. "I suppose you've already met Terra," he said.

"They have," Terra said, stepping out from behind Fyn, "and they were all very _welcoming." _Fyn felt the sting in her comment, and cringed inwardly.

Terra, meanwhile, felt a pang of guilt for attacking Fyn verbally in front of his friends. Was the Fin-Neck really starting anew? She didn't know, but she hoped so. Already, he'd started a friendship with the other Sharptooth and the Fastrunner. She wanted to apologize, but decided to save it. She still didn't know for sure how Fyn's feelings were about Sharpteeth, and until she was sure and satisfied, she wouldn't be giving him her trust back. She'd have her eye on him, though, and the moment he showed evidence that he'd changed, she'd be more than happy to welcome him back as a friend. Hopefully, she thought, that chance would come. Her thoughts were interrupted when Littlefoot began to speak.

"Something really wrong is going on here," Littlefoot said. "Today, we saw firsthand what threatens the Fastrunners who live in this valley, but there's definitely something else going on. All I know is that when the leader tried to tell me what it was, he was silenced. If they won't tell us, then we need to get out there and find out for ourselves. Who's with me?"

Littlefoot was met by blank stares. Then, slowly, the gang began to nod. Littlefoot smiled. "Great, then let's go."

They were about to leave when a sort of chanting began not far away.

"Do you hear that?" Cera asked.

"Me wish me could say no," Petrie said, teeth chattering.

"I hear it," Littlefoot said, trying his best to sound fearless, "and it sounds like our first clue. Come on, guys."

The dinosaurs followed Littlefoot in pursuit of the strange, ominous chanting. They leaped through the undergrowth and sprinted across clearings before Littlefoot stopped suddenly.

"There, ahead," he said.

Fyn looked where Littlefoot had indicated. He could see Fastrunners, all walking slowly in four perfect lines. It seemed like all who lived in the valley were here right now. Then there was the chanting; the strange, ominous words being spoken by every dinosaur there.

_"I am one, I am insignificant. In my life, I serve a single purpose: to further the existence of my two masters."_

"Let's get out of here," Chomper said.

"No," said Terra, "we need to see where they're going."

"I don't like the sound of this," Littlefoot said, "but Terra's right. Let's follow them."

As the Fastrunners walked, they continued their chant.

_"My masters are terrible to behold, and their wrath is frightening. They must not be angered, lest their ferocity be incurred. Only through my existence can this be made possible. I am their sustenance; I live so that I may offer myself to them in exchange for the lives of the rest of my race should my time come."_

Now, Littlefoot knew where they were headed: the river. But why? Given the strange words, some terrible ideas were forming in Littlefoot's mind, but he had to see to be sure. Sure enough, The Fastrunners stopped in front of the river: the home of the River-Dweller.

_"If I am called forth, I will meet my fate with honor and courage, and I will not falter. My brothers and sisters depend upon my unwavering commitment to your nourishment, and it is they who look to me to do what must be done."_

Suddenly, the Fastrunners parted, and in their midst stood a single dinosaur. This Fastrunner was a pale brown, and though he looked afraid, he stood tall. Slowly, he began to walk toward the water.

"What is he doing?" Cera whispered.

"Let's get a better look," Littlefoot replied, scooting over to another bush, closer to the river. Though they had to run out into the open to get to their hiding-place, there never was danger. It seemed all of the Fastrunners were in a trance now. No sooner had they made it into the bush when the single Fastrunner stepped into the water.

"Where's the River-Dweller?" Cera asked.

"River-Dweller? What's that?" Terra said.

"A Sharptooth who swims in here," explained Littlefoot. "It keeps the valley safe, but Thim, the leader, mentioned that the Fastrunners have to do something in return."

Terra nodded, then turned back to the spectacle in front of them. The Fastrunner was now in the middle of the fast-flowing water.

"He's insane," Fyn said, awestruck and terrified.

"I don't think so," Littlefoot said, "listen."

_"Know then that always I will be here, _we_ will be here, under your watchful eyes, to commit our lives to furthering yours, in exchange for the preservation of this magnificent paradise."_

Suddenly, Littlefoot thought he saw a movement in the water upstream. He squinted closely. The River-Dweller wouldn't cast a shadow at night. The ripple would be the only thing to identify it. All at once, the ripple disappeared.

"Where is it?" Ducky asked, the tension in her voice obvious.

All of a sudden, the waters around the Fastrunner exploded violently upwards as a massive swimming Sharptooth broke the surface of the water. The Fastrunner was lost in a flurry of river spray and dark grey Sharptooth. When the water calmed, the Sharptooth disappeared, and the Fastrunner was gone, too. The other Fastrunners turned away, and walked back silently.

"He... just let that thing _eat _him!" Cera whispered, eyes wide.

Everyone was petrified, staring at the river where the deed had been done.

"Why would someone do that?" Chomper asked.

"There might be a reason," Littlefoot said, "remember their chant? They mentioned something about not incurring their masters' wrath, or something like that."

"So he went in there... willingly?" Fyn asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so," Terra answered.

"We should go, now," Ruby said, and the others nodded. They began to back out of the bush. Suddenly Ducky, who was bringing up the rear, stopped cold. She had backed into something, and it felt like a leg.

"Well, well," a voice chuckled, "it seems you've found out our valley's little secret. What are we going to do about this?"

**Hee hee hee. I now introduce you to villain number three: _Mosasaurus. _I guarantee you it won't be the only new Sharptooth in this story. Chapter 6 will introduce you to yet another, just as terrifying. Let's see, that makes four new Sharpteeth: Carnotaurus, Compsognathus, Mosasaurus, and our mystery dino. Here's a hint: it's another "C" Sharptooth. Anyway, as I write this, Chapter 6 is almost complete. Tomorrow may see two chapters published instead of just one, but we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Into the Shadow

_Chapter 6: Into the Shadow_

Ducky whipped around. Standing behind her was Thim.

"Please, sir, we aren't trying to cause you any trouble, no no no."

Thim smiled, but the gesture held no happiness. "I know. Actually, I must apologize for the trouble we've caused you. It was only a matter of time before you found out how we repay the Sharpteeth for protecting us."

"But offering up your own lives," Terra said, "why?"

The Fastrunner let out a deep sigh. "Three seasons ago, this valley was nothing like the way you see it now. My fellow Fastrunners, numbering easily in the thousands and I had been traveling for a long time across the Mysterious Beyond, looking for a place to call home. We found the Highmountains when we had just about given up hope. Though the journey up here through the Sharptooth-filled forest was difficult, my herd pulled through, and we settled here. It was a paradise, completely isolated, and food was plentiful. We all lived happily until one fateful night. I remember it well, because I was responsible for standing as lookout near the cave. A single Sharptooth, it seemed, had learned of our location and decided that, trapped as we were, picking us off in this valley would be easy."

"The Dark-Dweller," Fyn said softly.

Thim nodded. "Yes, it was what we now call the Dark-Dweller. It came through the cave, and we were powerless to stop it. Without any warning whatsoever, it entered our place of sanctuary and ravaged it. Many of us fell that night to its jaws. Eventually, only a thousand or less of us were left, forced to the river, stuck there for days on end. Some of us tried to cross it , but another Sharptooth lay in wait: The River-Dweller. It snapped up those of us who tried crossing effortlessly. Eventually, we came to realize that the Sharpteeth were working together, strange as it may seem. One night, when my herd and I couldn't stand it any longer, I met the Dark-Dweller on my own terms, alone. A few of us, including myself, are still gifted with the Sharptooth language, and I managed to convince the Sharptooth to cease his attack. The Dark-Dweller only asked for one thing in return: that we provide the River-Dweller and himself with one of our own for nourishment when they called for it. At first, it was hard to do, but it eventually became routine to offer one of us up. They never took much, only one every few days, but recently, their demands have increased. That is why I finally decided to ask for help."

He lowered his head. The story had been painful for him.

"Wait," Littlefoot said, "if the only way out of here is through the cave or the river, then how did you escape?"

"The river," Thim said. "You saw only a few of us in the Great Valley. In reality, twice that number left, but even though we waited for the dark of night, the River-Dweller took its share."

"But _how_ did you escape?"

"We followed the river. It flows down a steep canyon, and we eventually crossed to the other side and forced our way up and out of the rocks. Never in my life would I want to repeat an experience like that." He shivered. "We came to the Great Valley because it was the closest location we knew of that would be guaranteed to have Leaf Eaters who might help us."

"Why would how close we are matter?" Cera asked.

"If either the River-Dweller or Dark-Dweller noticed our numbers thinned for an extended period of time, I shudder to think of what would happen to the rest of my herd. We had to get back as soon as possible."

Terra was seething. "So it's oppression, then."

"I beg your pardon?" Thim said.

"This situation you're in. It's oppression, plain and simple. The Sharpteeth are stronger, and they know it, so they use their power to force you to bend to their will. It's sick, it's cowardly, and it's not how Sharpteeth were meant to live. I hate it."

"As do we all," Thim said. "Now I must ask, how do you children plan to stop the Sharpteeth?"

"Well," Littlefoot said, "that's going to take some work, but we'll let you know tomorrow."

"Understood," Thim nodded. He began to walk away, then turned back. "If there's anything you need-"

"Don't worry," Littlefoot said, "we'll ask if we have to."

Thim nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Littlefoot looked back at the river.

"Well, we've seen what one of these Sharpteeth can do. Let's go have a look at the other."

"The Dark-Dweller?" Chomper asked, "have you lost your mind, Littlefoot?"

"He's right," Fyn said, "we need to know what we're up against."

"Oh no," Cera said, "count me out."

"Come on, Cera," Ducky said, "you have done this kind of thing before."

"No way."

...

Moments later, Cera found herself at the entrance to the Dark-Dweller's cave with her friends.

"Why do I let you guys talk me into these things?"

"Maybe because you secretly like doing the things you don't like," Ruby said.

Cera let out a low "hrmph" and walked over to Littlefoot.

"What's the plan, smarty-egg?"

Littlefoot looked back at Cera; he'd just been discussing the plan with Terra.

"Terra's going to try to talk to the Sharptooth, and see if we can get him to show himself. If we're lucky enough to talk to him, maybe we can convince him to leave. Chomper will be our translator."

"I still think this is a bad idea, but let's give it a try," Cera groaned.

"That's the spirit," Fyn said, coming up behind Cera and stopping at the cave's entrance. "Right, who goes in first?"

"Me," Terra said, pushing Fyn aside. Fyn could tell that it was a forceful gesture, but not necessarily meant as an attack. He gave Terra the benefit of doubt, and with the others, followed her in.

Inside, the cave was cool, and wind whistled eerily through it. Terra heard the steady drip of water falling to the floor. So far, everything was quiet. There was definitely the scent of another Sharptooth in here, but it was unfamiliar. She stopped suddenly.

"Let's try from here," she whispered. Littlefoot nodded and Chomper came forward. The others backed up.

"Here we go," Terra said. She began, transitioning easily into her natural language.

_"Dark-Dweller, I am a fellow Sharptooth. I demand you show yourself."_

No answer. Behind, Chomper was translating for everyone else. Terra tried again, this time louder.

_"Dark-Dweller, I wish to see you. I, a fellow Sharptooth, call you now!"_

This time, something happened. Farther into the cave, a deep, growling hiss sounded. Then, a low, dangerously soft voice spoke.

_"Who wishes to see me? Is it time for another meal?"_

Terra was taken aback briefly. The voice possessed power, and it worried her, especially with what she was about to say next.

_"Hardly. I am a challenger. I wish to meet you to fight for this territory."_

The growl was louder, now. _"You dare? By the smell of you, you are but a young Sharptooth. I will give you one chance to walk away. After that, I will finish you, and I will enjoy it."_

_"I doubt that, but since I'm generous, I'll give_ you _one chance to leave before any of this gets out of claw._" Suddenly, everything went completely silent. Then, almost at a whisper, the growl came once more. No words were spoken this time, however. This was the sound of a large Sharptooth on the hunt.

"Um, guys," Chomper said, "maybe we could have phrased that a bit better."

"Well, it's a bit late for that," Cera said, glaring at Littlefoot. "What now?"

Littlefoot glanced around. He noticed a cluster of rocks on the right. They would work for cover, if it came to that. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

_Thump, thump._

"Do you hear that?" Cera asked. Ruby, straining to hear, nodded. The sound came again, this time louder.

_Thump, thump._

"He's coming," Fyn said in awe, "the Dark-Dweller's coming." He looked towards the rocks. "Time to get to cover," he said to Littlefoot.

_Thump, thump._

Littlefoot nodded, and the dinosaurs dove for the safety of the rocks.

_Thump, thump._

Suddenly, the Dark-Dweller was revealed in all of his terrible glory. It stood tall, perhaps even as tall as Chomper's parents, but its height wasn't what made it terrifying. It's mouth was huge, longer than any other Sharptooth the gang had ever seen, except perhaps those of the Sail-Teeth that had attacked Fyn's old home, and this Sharptooth's mouth was muscular, too.

Fyn gulped when he saw the large teeth lining the massive jaws: large, sharp teeth meant for only one thing: ending the life of another dinosaur as effortlessly as possible. The Sharptooth was sniffing around now, looking for his challenger. Slowly, it began to move towards the gang. Fyn noticed a small tunnel nearby. They could reach it if they sprinted.

"Littlefoot," he whispered, nudging his friend and nodding towards the tunnel, "we need to try to reach that, or that Sharptooth will be on top of us."

Littlefoot nodded, and relayed the plan to the others. Fyn saw Cera completely flip when Littlefoot told her, but she seemed ready anyway.

"Right," Littlefoot said to the others, "now when I say-"

A thunderous roar ripped through the cavern. The Sharptooth had spotted them!

"Go!" Littlefoot yelled, and he and the friends bolted for the small hole in the cave wall. Fyn sprinted until he felt his lungs would just cease to work, and made it into the tunnel just in time. The Sharptooth's jaws forced themselves into the tiny opening, snarling and snapping, and giving everyone a great view of its numerous teeth. Its breath reeked, too. Fyn recoiled from the stench, easily worse than anything the Bubbling Goo back home could produce. Finally, the Sharptooth gave up, let out a roar of frustration, and retreated. The gang waited until they were sure it was gone, then left their hiding spot.

"So that's the Dark-Dweller," Cera said pessimistically, "great. We're all dead."

"Don't say anything yet, Cera," Ruby said, "It's too early to say anything."

"Ruby's right," Littlefoot said, "we'll think of something. Everyone has a weakness."

"So who do we get rid of first?" Fyn asked.

"I think we should focus on the Water-Dweller," Littlefoot said as they rounded a corner and began to see the Night Circle's light again. The cave opening was just ahead, and the gang spontaneously broke into a run. They were ready to be out of this deathtrap. Then Terra, who was in the lead, got a good look at who was waiting for them outside.

"Oh no," she said, "we've got company."

Littlefoot looked towards the entrance and saw what Terra had seen. Standing in front of the entrance, and looking very menacing, was a pack of Fastrunners, gathered around Orn. Littlefoot remembered Thim's deputy, and his impression of him. It seemed he had been right to dislike him. The blue Fastrunner looked hard at Terra, and smirked dangerously.

"Welcome back," he said as she stepped out of the cave, "we've been expecting you... _Twobreed_."

**Now presenting the last of our Sharpteeth to be introduced in this story: _Charcharodontasaurus. _I went looking for unique dinosaurs to put in here and settled on this one. It definitely held the potential to be just as ferocious as T-Rex, and those jaws... Anyway, time for a song-inspiration-notification! Again, from Michael Giacchino's _The Lost World _album, I set the Dark-Dweller's entrance to a song entitled _The King's Lair. _The song starts out with eerie strings and rumbling brass; perfect, I think, for this terror's introduction. **

**A couple more things that I should have mentioned earlier in response to a couple of questions I've been asked: first, this story is set right after the TV series, so the characters are still kids, and second, Terra is an Allosaurus/Tyrannosaurus hybrid (if you want more information on her, look her up on the "sign up for OCs" page on the "Great Valley Roleplay" forum). Anyway, that's all for today. Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 7: Escalation

_Chapter 7: Escalation_

Terra glared up at the figure of Orn in front of her. Though the Fastrunner was easily twice her height, she snarled defiantly at him. Orn's malicious grin widened.

"You have spirit, I'll give you that, but under everything else, we all know what you really are: filth, abandoned by both of your... _different _parents. You have defiled our valley with your presence, and our protectors hunger for your blood.

Terra's eyes widened. They meant to use _her _as the next offering?

"I'm not one of you," she said, "It'll never work. The Sharpteeth will ignore me."

"Oh, but you're wrong," Orn said. "Sharpteeth are so stupid, they'll believe anything that moves is a meal." He smirked at Chomper, who was standing by Terra's side, then at the rest of the gang. "Such a pity you've chosen the wrong friends," he said to Littlefoot.

"I've chosen only the best friends," Littlefoot retorted.

"We will see," Orn said. "Tomorrow, your _friend _here will be offered as nourishment. Perhaps then, after her filth is gone from this place, we will be free."

"This is insane!" Cera yelled. "How can you believe any of this will work?"

"I don't," Orn confessed, "but the rest of the herd will. Once I put on this little display, they will lose confidence in their old leader and turn to _me_ for guidance."

"And then what?" Fyn asked, "you'll still be trapped here. Those Sharpteeth aren't here for some 'special purpose,' they're here because they know they can force you to do what they want! Open your eyes!"

"My eyes have seen enough," Orn said. "When I become leader, I'll rally our numbers against the River-Dweller, and guide us out of here."

"You can't do that! You'll cut the herd down, and I guarantee that the Dark-Dweller will eat his share once he realizes everyone's leaving!" Littlefoot said.

"It matters not," Orn said. Then he turned to Terra. "Because I am not heartless, I will give you your choice in this matter: death in the river or the cave."

Terra's eyes narrowed, then she recalled what Littlefoot had said in the cave earlier. What had his exact words been again? _"I think we should focus on the Water-Dweller." _That was it; she knew her answer.

"I choose death in the river," she said bravely.

Orn's eyes narrowed. "Very well. We will come for you tomorrow. Don't bother trying to run. We _will _find you eventually, and if you should attempt to escape, you will only bring about your own death sooner, and I would be most upset."

"I'll be there," Terra growled, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I aim to please."

Orn shot her a glare and turned away, striding back into the Valley.

"Tomorrow," he said again, "be ready."

Everyone looked in horror at Terra, who was still glaring heatedly in the direction Orn had gone. They had just met her, and now she was being sent off to die. She was only a child!

"Terra, are you crazy?" Cera asked. "You're going to die!"

"No," Terra said, with a smirk of her own appearing on her face, "no I'm not." She turned to Littlefoot.

"You said we should try to drive the River-Dweller out first, right?"

"I did," Littlefoot said, but what's-"

"Hold on and hear me out," Terra said, "I have a plan. If this is going to be my last night in this world, then I guess I'd better spend it doing something useful. Now gather around me."

The others gathered around Terra as she told them her plan. Occasionally, there were some murmurs of disagreement, but Terra silenced them. Finally, they broke away from each other.

"You know," said Ruby thoughtfully, "that sounds so crazy it might not be crazy!"

"Yeah," Chomper said, "but if we're going to do this, let's get started. We've only got the rest of the night to figure this out and set it up."

"Right," Littlefoot said, "Petrie, I want you to scout the opposite side of the river. See if there's a spot where we can climb out if things get bad."

"Me on it!" Petrie zoomed into the air.

"Sharpteeth, Ducky, and Ruby-"

The two Sharpteeth, the Swimmer, and the Fastrunner looked up.

"I want you scouting the river as far as it'll go into the valley. Find a spot where we can start. Everyone else is with me. We'll gather the vine and the logs."

The two-legged dinosaurs headed off to the river. Littlefoot looked around. The strongest dinosaurs were left: Cera, Spike, Fyn and himself.

"What're we waiting for?" Fyn said, "we've got some work to do."

Cera rolled her eyes, "and once again, _I'm _in the group that has to do all of the work."

Fyn grinned. There was nothing like Cera to brighten a dim mood. He set off after Littlefoot into the deep forest. Time to get some logs.

"Hopefully Orn will be watching Terra," Littlefoot said, "and we can work without being noticed. This is the tough part."

Cera nodded. Tough part indeed. They'd have to drag two logs through the forest in the dead of night to a location that they didn't even know about yet. "Well, if it'll save Terra..." she said.

"Yeah," Fyn said, "and I'm sure this will work. The plan sounds fine to me." He hoped it was. Terra's life depended on it.

Littlefoot stopped in front of a wide but short tree. He pushed on the trunk, testing it. Satisfied with its shakiness, he called to the others.

"Here's our first tree," he said. "Everyone needs to help push at the same time." Fyn and the others took positions next to Littlefoot and began to push on the trunk.

"Harder!" Cera yelled. Spike groaned nearby.

Fyn felt the tree budge. "It's giving!" he said. Suddenly, the tree gave way entirely and crashed to the forest floor. Everyone panted and looked at their work, already exhausted from the effort.

"Alright," Littlefoot said, gasping, "there's- our- first- one. Now let's find- some vines- so we can drag it."

Cera looked around. There were large, thick vines everywhere. Getting one down should be easy. Cera took a deep breath, and steeled herself for the work she knew would come.

...

Petrie skimmed through the air effortlessly. It was great to fly, he knew. No one else could really understand how great it was to soar through the air. Tonight, however, enjoyment was secondary to the real reason he was here: scouting the river. He'd flown across the valley to get there, and was now banking into the canyon the river had carved through this mountain ages ago. As he looked down, he could just make out the shape of the River-Dweller, silently waiting and watching. Petrie shivered. As scary as the Dark-Dweller was, it was the creature below him that he feared the most in this valley. It was a silent predator, sneaking up and catching its prey unawares. With the Sharptooth living in the cave, one could at least hear it coming. With the River-Dweller, death could come at any moment from any angle.

Once he felt he was a safe distance from the River-Dweller, Petrie dove to the river's surface, sometimes just skimming over the water. He looked to the opposite bank. Though it was mostly vertical, he saw a few small ledges where one could stand, and as the river progressed, one ledge in particular became larger, and continued to follow the river's path. Petrie noticed the river picking up speed ahead, but decided it was of no consequence. His friends would have plenty of time to see the ledge and leave the river. He pulled up and looped back towards the valley, to report what he'd seen to Littlefoot.

...

Terra was leading Chomper, Ruby, and Ducky up the river, and was deep in thought. Fyn played an essential part in her plan the next day, and she was still worried that he might revert to his old self, and compromise everyone else's safety. He'd change a lot, she noticed, but she still wasn't sure if it was enough to stop him from becoming who he used to be.

_"Whatever," _she thought, _"I can't worry about this now. I have a job to do." _She turned to look at the others following her. So far, they'd gone deep into the valley to find the river's source, but none was found. They were still searching when they hit a snag- literally. The river, which had gone into a huge tangle of branches and leaves, had disappeared.

"Ducky, do you suppose you could swim in there?" Terra asked. Ducky looked at the river nervously. It was too shallow here for the River-Dweller, she supposed.

"Yes," she said, "yes, yes, yes, I can do that."

"Great," Terra said, "then check out what's behind that tangle. I want to know what source this river's flowing from."

Ducky hopped into the water and swam out of sight. Meanwhile, Terra had a look around.

"This looks like the right amount of space," she said, "plenty of room for our two logs."

"Yeah, I think that'll work," Chomper agreed. Terra looked at him.

"So how long have you known Fyn?"

"Well, I've seen him on and off for almost a season, but I really only met him yesterday," the blue Sharptooth said. Terra nodded. Fyn must have been avoiding him for the same reason he'd snapped at her: they were both Sharpteeth. Terra looked to Ruby next.

"So, you're Chomper's caretaker?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes. We came to the Great Valley together."

"Neat," Terra said, "so I guess you're kind of like his family now, then?"

"Yep," Ruby said. Terra was about to say something else when Ducky reappeared.

"What did you see?" Chomper asked the Swimmer.

Ducky shook, to dry off faster. "this river leads straight into the valley wall. I couldn't go any farther because the current is too strong, it is."

"Well done, Ducky," Terra said; Ducky beamed, "now let's go find Littlefoot and the others so they can move the logs here."

...

Littlefoot, Fyn, Cera, and Spike had just felled their second tree. Now, they had attached vines to the back of each log, which were meant to be gripped and pulled by two dinosaurs per log. Littlefoot noticed Petrie returning. As the little Flyer alighted on the ground, Littlefoot questioned him.

"Well, Petrie, what did you see?"

"Canyon look fine to me," Petrie said, "we can climb out of water if we have to."

"Good," Littlefoot said, "and I take it there weren't any other hazards? Falls or sharp rocks or anything like that?"

"Nope," Petrie said, "not as far as me see."

"Excellent." The sound of leaves crunching underfoot announced the arrival of Terra and her group.

"We found a place to start the logs," Chomper said.

"It's hidden, but it'll take a while to reach the River-Dweller from there," Terra added, "so you may want to start early."

"Fine with me," Littlefoot said, "just point us to where you want to go."

"Follow me," Terra said, disappearing into the forest.

Fyn looked at Cera, his log-pulling partner. "Ready?" he asked. Cera nodded with a mouthful of vine. Fyn picked up his section.

"Go!" Slowly, the dinosaurs began to drag their massive logs through the forest. Fyn already felt exhausted, and they'd barely started. Every muscle in his body seemed to want to explode from exertion. He could see Cera straining, too.

_"But we have to do this," _Fyn reminded himself, _"Terra depends on it."_

Fyn began to pull harder, and the log began to pick up speed. Now he was finding a rhythm, and it wasn't long before Terra called a stop. They had arrived back at the tangle of plants.

"We can start here," Terra explained, pointing to the fast-moving current.

"Okay," Littlefoot said, "so here's the plan one more time: Petrie will be watching everything from above. When he gives the signal, we push our logs into the current and head for Terra. When we arrive, we rescue Terra and the River-Dweller hopefully turns its attention to us. At that point, we lead it away from the valley, and try to make sure it doesn't find its way back. Then we all come back and figure out what to do with the Dark-Dweller. Any questions?"

There were none. The plan was so risky, none of the gang had forgotten it.

"Just remember," Terra added, "timing is everything. If we miss our opportunity, I'm gone."

"Exactly," Littlefoot said. He turned to Petrie. "I have one more job for you."

"Oh good, let me hear it," the Flyer responded. Littlefoot picked up a stick in his mouth.

"When I throw this into the river," he explained around a mouthful of wood, "I want you to follow it, and figure out how long it takes to reach the River-Dweller. Then you can have some idea of when we should get into the river for our rescue."

Petrie nodded and Littlefoot threw the stick into the river. Petrie followed it, gliding right glanced up at the sky after him. It was starting to take on an orange hue. Orn would be here for Terra any moment now. He looked at the logs. They were still exposed! If Orn saw them, the entire plan would be ruined.

"Let's hide those logs," he said. He picked up his vine with Spike, and Cera and Fyn did the same. Suddenly, there was a rustling far away in the forest; someone was coming.

Littlefoot's eyes widened. More than likely, that someone was Orn. He began to pull with all of his strength, and soon his and the other log were hidden behind a stand of bushes. As it turned out, their action was not a moment too soon. Orn and his loyals crashed through the bushes, surrounding Terra.

"It is time," Orn said, smugly.

"I'm ready," Terra said without a trace of fear in her voice. Orn looked up at the valley wall right behind everyone.

"I see you were trying to escape. Now you realize just how futile your efforts were. Take her."

Orn's companions grabbed Terra and walked back into the woods. Orn turned to look at the gang.

"If you wish to attend, the... _festivities_ will start soon."

Littlefoot narrowed his eyes. "I'll never participate in this."

"Suit yourself," said Orn, "then your friend dies alone."

He, too, wandered off after his fellow Fastrunners. Littlefoot looked at everyone else. It was time to act. Without saying a word, the dinosaurs shoved the logs halfway into the water. They were about to leave the vines, but Fyn convinced them otherwise. You never knew when one would come in handy, he'd said. They sat by and waited for Petrie to return. They didn't have long. Soon, the little Flyer reappeared, and gave his report.

"Me know how long it takes, now," he said, "but you need to be ready soon. They all getting ready now!"

"What?" Littlefoot said, looking over at the Bright Circle, which was just rising, "they want to do it _now?_ No time to wait, then. Let's get ready."

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike took their places by one log, while Fyn, Chomper, and Ruby stood by the other. Petrie soared up into the sky for a better view. He hoped Terra was okay. He could just see her right now, being led in the direction of the river. They still had some time, but that time was running out fast.

_"Come on, Terra," _he thought, _"you can hold out."_

...

As Terra walked on in silence, thoughts of family inevitably came to her. She knew there was a plan in place to rescue her, but if the smallest thing went wrong, she would face certain death. As such, she wanted this time for thoughts of what life used to be like: her father always bringing in the kill, and her mother, with her gentle, kind voice and her sense of humor, who always told her a story before she fell asleep. Those were happier times. She knew now that her parents wouldn't be found up here, and had accepted that truth. She was still happy, however. She'd made a different discovery: her new friends. She thought about Fyn, the first one she'd met. It seemed now that he _had _changed quite a bit. She hoped his last memory of her, if it came to that, wouldn't be of the furious Sharptooth that had so recently denied him friendship and trust, but of the Terra she'd been when they first met.

Terra shook herself from her thoughts. Up ahead was the river. It was time for action. Terra prepared herself to take what was probably the biggest risk of her life. She only hoped that her friends were equally prepared.

**Now, things are starting to take shape a lot more smoothly. I know exactly where I want to go with this story. I should have the next chapter up in- no kidding- a couple of minutes. See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 8: The River Dweller

_Chapter 8: The River-Dweller_

Petrie looked down from his airborne vantage point. He could see Terra being led to the river. The ritual was about to begin. As he watched, Orn led Terra to the river and stopped at the bank. He turned to face the others and spoke. Though Petrie couldn't make out the words, he knew it most likely had something to do with Terra's supposed "uncleanliness" and different parents. He snarled and dove towards Littlefoot.

"Guys, they starting!" Petrie said, landing on the log Littlefoot was standing by.

"Alright, then," Littlefoot said, "push, everyone! It's now or never!"

Fyn, Chomper and Ruby pushed their own log into the water behind Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike. As the logs moved out into the current, Fyn grabbed the vines they'd used to pull the logs to the river. They were strong, and Fyn had convinced Littlefoot to let him take them along, just in case. Littlefoot had agreed, putting Fyn in charge of making sure the logs were brought along. Now, Fyn realized, he'd almost forgotten them.

"Close call," he said to Chomper as he dropped the vines onto the log. Fyn took up the front position, straddling the log. Chomper and Ruby did the same behind him.

"Ready?" Littlefoot called back.

"Ready," Chomper responded for Fyn's group.

"Paddle!" Littlefoot said.

Chomper, Ruby, and Fyn began to paddle hard, pushing their log towards the middle of the river, where the current would do the rest of the work. It was hard, but not impossible, and soon the current had control of both logs. Fyn only hoped they'd get there fast enough.

...

The River-Dweller stirred at the bottom of her cold home. There was a new taste in the water today: something fresh, different, and exciting. She opened her eyes- terrible black eyes with a clear, protective eyelid over them- and began to move. Slowly, almost snakelike, she glided through the water, making sure to stay as deep as possible. Normally, she cruised near the surface, since her prey never moved, but she wanted to make sure she caught what was in her river today, and for that, she needed stealth, to ensure that whatever dinosaur was to be her meal never saw her coming. She opened her jaws, flexing them in preparation for her attack. Soon, she would be satisfied. Soon, she would strike. She growled in anticipation. It was time to feed.

...

Terra stood by as Orn finished his rant. He'd been going on for a while now about how "unclean" she was, and how her very presence had been what really brought the Sharpteeth upon everyone. His words sickened her. If there hadn't been a plan in place already, she thought, she would have seriously considered taking this pompous oaf down and taking her chances with the rest of the Fastrunners.

"-Therefore, today let our suffering be ended!" Orn finished. He turned back to Terra and began the chant.

_"I am one, I am insignificant-"_

The others began to join him, creating a terrible throbbing sound that burrowed in Terra's head. She knew what had to be done next. Hesitantly, she stepped out into the water. Here, the river was very shallow. Nevertheless, the water level was almost at her knees. Bravely, she continued out into the river. As she walked along, she noticed the depth hadn't changed much. What was this? How could something as big as the River-Dweller survive in here? Then, she got her answer.

Terra took one step forward and almost stepped off of a steep underwater ledge. Terra peered down into the crystal-clear blue water. She couldn't see the bottom. This, then, was where she was supposed to wait. She glanced around anxiously. Upriver was a sharp bend, which meant she wouldn't see her friends coming until the last moment. She shivered, her anxiety becoming almost uncontrollable. This was going to be close. Suddenly, she thought she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down, and saw nothing. At that moment, a movement deep underwater caught her eye.

_"Just an underwater plant," _she reassured herself. She had her doubts, though. She glanced back towards the bank.

The Fastrunners had almost finished their creed.

...

Littlefoot and the gang were picking up speed rapidly, their logs racing through the fast current. Fast enough, Littlefoot hoped, to arrive in time. Up ahead, he saw the bend in the river that meant the River-Dweller's territory was coming up soon. They would arrive shortly. Littlefoot hoped Terra would still be alive when they did.

...

_ "Know then that always I will be here, _we_ will be here, under your watchful eyes, to commit our lives to furthering yours, in exchange for the preservation of this magnificent paradise."_

That was it, then. The creed was finished, and her friends still hadn't shown up. Terra calmly accepted her fate, readying herself for the jaws that would surely close upon her, ending her life instantly. Then, something appeared in the corner of her vision, moving rapidly towards her. She could make out the shape of two logs, with dinosaurs on each.

"Yes," she breathed, "oh, thank goodness, _yes._" A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized just how lucky she was to have friends like these. On the bank, some of the Fastrunners began to notice the dinosaurs as well, Orn included. With rage burning in his eyes, he let out a terrible yell.

"No! This cannot be!"

Terra smirked. It was time for the plan to take shape.

...

The River-Dweller had been swimming close to Terra for a little while, now, but was waiting for the murmuring of the dinosaurs on the bank to cease. She knew the custom, and was willing to wait. Finally, the surface noises stopped, and the Swimming Sharptooth prepared for her killing strike. Suddenly, though, she stopped. She sensed something else approaching in the water: what seemed like two large creatures, both of which she had never seen the likes of before. As they came into view, she could see they were long and slender. They would certainly make a better meal than the scrawny offering the Fastrunners had given her. She could deal with that... snack later. She changed directions and dove deeper, preparing for a strike from beneath. The strange creatures would never see her coming.

...

"Come on, Terra!" Fyn yelled as his log approached, "jump for it!"

Terra saw her chance, and put all of her energy into making what was probably the single most important leap of her life. She grabbed onto Fyn's tail, and the orange Fin-Neck pulled her up to safety. By now, the river was picking up speed rapidly, and it was all the logs' riders could do to keep from slipping off.

"Do you think the River-Dweller's following us?" Chomper asked Terra.

As if in answer, the water next to their log suddenly exploded upward, almost tipping them as a pair of massive jaws closed with a mighty snap.

"_That_ answer your question?" Terra asked.

"We're going to hold out on this river until we can find a way to get the River-Dweller out of here. Then, we're going back!" Littlefoot called to the others. Fyn nodded, confirming that he'd heard Littlefoot. Again, the River-Dweller leaped into the air, slamming into the water violently as the creature tried to dislodge the logs' riders. Now, the river began to slope significantly downhill, and Fyn could actually feel wind whistling through his teeth as their speed picked up yet again. He hoped Petrie had been right about the lack of obstacles. The Swimming Sharptooth was everywhere at once, battering both logs from all sides, and even forcing Ducky to lose her grip. Luckily, Petrie caught her before she was lost. Then, all of a sudden, the attacks stopped and the water leveled out again. Fyn could see the ledge Petrie had mentioned alongside the river. That was their escape option. He wondered where the River-Dweller had gone, searching the river for some sign of it. He found none.

Fyn relaxed, laying his head down on the bark of his log and staring at the dark water beneath him. Then, he realized that it seemed somehow darker than the water around the log. Suddenly, a bad feeling came over him; he knew where the River-Dweller was. He looked back to Terra, Chomper, and Ruby.

"I hope you guys can swim," he said.

"What? Why does that matter?" Terra asked.

_"No time, to explain, just jump!" _Fyn yelled. The other three obeyed, leaping off of the log. Fyn did as well, and just in time. The River-Dweller came up from below, and the beast's jaws closed around the log. The sheer force with which the attack happened severed the log in half. As Fyn hit the water, he was whipped around and tumbled. He broke the surface, gasping for air, and started for shore. Then he remembered the vines he'd been carrying. _They were gone! _He looked around frantically. Chomper and Ruby had made it out, but Terra was nowhere to be seen.

"Terra!" he called, searching for her and the vines. Suddenly, Terra's head came up out of the water, and the little Sharptooth coughed explosively, forcing water out of her mouth. Fyn saw the vines, too, stuck on the riverbank. He swam for shore as fast as he could, and grabbed the vines. Then he looked for Terra. Locating her, he called out.

"Terra, try to grab the vines! I'll pull you in!" He twisted his head around, vines clasped between his teeth and threw them into the water near Terra. Gratefully, the Sharptooth grabbed on, and Fyn began to pull her to safety. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one interested in Terra. Upstream, the River-Dweller surfaced, and began to charge for her. Fyn pulled harder, managing to get Terra into the shallows, and then onto land, forcing the Swimming Sharptooth to break away.

"Come on," Chomper said as Fyn pulled his soaking friend onto land, "we need to go see if Littlefoot and the others need help."

Fyn and Terra nodded, too exhausted for words. They ran up the ledge with Chomper and Ruby, chasing Littlefoot's log down the river. Fyn still had his vines. Perhaps they'd see more use yet, he thought.

...

Back at the riverside, Orn was still staring, angry and confused, into the water. None of this was supposed to happen! This was supposed to be a simple takeover. Instead, the children had proven to be more persistent than he thought.

_"No matter," _he thought to himself, _"either the River-Dweller will finish them off, or they'll come back and I'll get the satisfaction of doing it myself."_

"Orn, what is the meaning of this?" Orn whipped around to see Thim standing behind him, deeply angry.

"The River-Dweller has not called for nourishment. Why are you here?"

"Well-" Orn stammered, "you see, my leader, I've finally found the solution to our problems."

"Oh?" Thim said, "then please enlighten me."

Orn hoped his story would work on Thim as well. "Very well," he said, "as you may have noticed, a Twobreed arrived here in the valley with the other children. I believe she was our sign, if you will, our chance to make things right. If we sacrificed her life, removed her filth from here, perhaps the Sharpteeth would leave us alone."

"That's ridiculous!" Thim shouted. "I know you've harbored feelings against Twobreeds, but believe me, she is not the cause of this. You would have sacrificed her for _nothing! _I no longer call you my deputy!"

Orn looked his leader straight in the eyes. "And you, Thim, are no longer my leader." Without warning, he lashed out with his foot, catching Thim in the stomach. The old Fastrunner doubled over and collapsed on the river bank, unmoving with the exception of his shallow breaths.

"It's time for a change in leadership, Old One," Orn gloated to Thim. "Tomorrow, I will personally lead an attack on the Dark-Dweller and River-Dweller, and free us from this place forever. Thim's eyes widened.

"You... can't," he croaked softly.

"What's that?" Orn mocked, bending down to Thim, "I couldn't hear you."

Thim looked him in the eyes. "You _will _be stopped. Of that, I am certain."

Orn walked away, laughing. The others followed him, leaving Thim alone near the water. Thim looked downriver, wishing the children luck. He hoped they would survive. For his sake- for _everyone's _sake.

...

Littlefoot was not enjoying this ride. With his friends on land, the Sharptooth had singled out his log and was attacking it every chance she got. To make matters worse, the current had picked up again, despite this area being level. Littlefoot felt uneasy. The water needed some kind of reason to speed up, and Littlefoot had a bad feeling about what was coming up next.

"Petrie," he called back to the Flyer, "are you sure there weren't any falls around here?"

Petrie shrugged nervously. "Me not go this far. Me have no idea."

A dreadful, steady roaring sound filled Littlefoot's ears. There was only one thing in the world that made a sound like that: a waterfall. Littlefoot could see it ahead, and from his view, it looked tall.

"Try to paddle to shore!" he yelled. Everyone tried with all of their strength, but their efforts were having little effect. To make matters worse, Littlefoot could see the River-Dweller building up speed for another attack. They were trapped between the jaws of a Swimming Sharptooth and a sheer drop; not a good place to be.

"Guys!" a voice called from above. Littlefoot looked up. Standing on the ledge next to the river was Fyn, Terra, Chomper, and Ruby, and Fyn was holding onto a vine!

"Guys," Fyn repeated, "I'm going to throw this to you. Just hold onto it until I tell you what to do next." Fyn tossed the vine, and Littlefoot ducked into the water and grabbed it.

"Thanks," Cera called sarcastically, looking back at the fast-approaching River-Dweller, "now what?"

On the ledge, Fyn looked to his companions. They'd all grabbed a hold of the vine.

"Pull!" Fyn yelled, and they began to drag the other log towards shore. They could only move a little before they had to stop, but it was enough. Their friends were out of the Swimming Sharptooth's path, and the river was flowing too fast for it to change directions. The massive predator ripped past Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, and with a terrible roar, careened over the falls. Its terrible rule was over.

"Okay," Fyn yelled to his companions with the vine still between his teeth, "pull again!" He looked out to Littlefoot and his friends.

"And this time, you guys pull, too!"

Littlefoot nodded, and everyone began pulling, shortening the gap between them. Before long, the log had made it to shore, and Littlefoot and his friends jumped off, letting go of the vine. The river took the log away immediately, sending it over the falls as the dinosaurs climbed up onto the ledge to survey their work.

"Do you think it's dead?" Cera asked, "the River-Dweller, I mean."

"I can't say for sure," Littlefoot answered, "but It'll never come up this way again. You can be sure of that."

Terra, meanwhile, approached Fyn from behind.

"Hey, Fyn."

"Hey."

Terra sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "What did you save me for?"

"Sorry, what?" Fyn said, turning around to face her.

"Back where we fell off the log. You saved my life. Why? You could've just let me go and saved everyone else more trouble."

Fyn thought about his answer, then slowly said, "I owe you. You saved my life, and I saved yours. A life for a life. Now we're even." He paused for a moment. "And I couldn't leave a friend behind."

Terra was taken aback. Despite everything hurtful she'd said to Fyn, he still respected her as a friend now? He _had _changed.

"Are we friends again, then?" Terra asked.

"Only if that's what you want," Fyn said.

Terra smiled. "Of course it is."

"Good," Fyn smiled back, "I'd hate to lose you or any of my friends, no matter what kind of dinosaur they are."

"Alright, guys," Littlefoot said to the others, "we won this battle, and we can win the next. Our job now is to get back to the Fastrunners. There's still one more Sharptooth to take care of."

Everyone looked at each other, sizing up their strength as a team. Littlefoot remembered his grandfather's words from his sleep story the other night.

_"-whatever hardships may come, have faith in your friends- _all of them_. Working together, you can be strong."_

Fyn smiled. Now, he could see just how true those words were. As they began to head back, Fyn knew that whatever challenge awaited them next would be met, and he and his friends would overcome it.

Together.

**Two chapters a day! Yeehaw! There's yet another song inspiration in this section, by the way. The river chase, from Terra's rescue to the River-Dweller's defeat is inspired by the song _Into the Trees, _again by Michael Giacchino on _The Lost World. _As the story draws closer to the finale, I thank my reviewers. You guys have inspired me and given me great ideas to use in the story. I look forward to continuing on this project, which is right on schedule. See you later!**

**P.S. Readers, feel free to check out my new Roleplay I just set up: Land Before Time Roleplay: Valley of Diversity. I think it'll be a lot of fun! Stop by if you're interested or just want to know more.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Return

_Chapter 9: The Return_

Littlefoot pulled himself up over the rock ledge, and collapsed onto a flat shelf on the other side. He and his friends had been climbing up this rocky range for what had been almost an entire day. After they'd dispatched the River-Dweller, climbing up the canyon walls was their only option for returning to the valley, and with grim determination, they'd all chosen to go back, despite the immense risks. Littlefoot knew that if the River-Dweller had been hard to defeat, the Dark-Dweller would be next to impossible. Still, he and his friends had to try.

He noticed Cera collapse next to him on the rock shelf. Cera grumbled and spoke.

"At this point, I think I would've rather gone over the waterfall." She panted and lay down. "I'm exhausted."

Littlefoot saw the others climbing over behind Cera. It was time to keep moving.

"Come on, Cera," Littlefoot said, "we have to keep going if we're going to stop Orn in time."

Cera grinned and stood up. "Don't worry about me, Littlefoot. At this point, there's nothing I'd enjoy more than planting my foot in that guy's face."

"Same here," Terra said, overhearing Cera as she, too, caught up to everyone. There was one last hill to crest before they were back, and everyone managed to find the strength to climb over it. When they did, they finally got a look at the valley again.

The Bright Circle was starting to leave the sky again, and all was quiet. Littlefoot could see nothing out of the ordinary until he noticed the slumped figure down on the riverbank.

"Whoa," he said to the others, "there's a dinosaur down there, and I think he's hurt. We've got to go help him."

Littlefoot began to head for the canyon wall so he could slide down.

"He looks to be in pretty bad shape," Terra said.

"He's hurt, alright," Chomper said, "I can smell it."

"Then we can't waste any time," Littlefoot said, and began his slide down the canyon wall. The others followed behind him. Crossing the river was difficult, but everyone managed, and soon pulled themselves up out of the water and onto the opposite bank. They were back.

Littlefoot ran to the unmoving form on the riverbank. "Oh no," he whispered, recognizing the dinosaur, "it's Thim."

The others quickly ran over to Littlefoot.

"Is he dead?" Chomper asked.

"No," Fyn said, "look at his chest. He's still breathing. He's just been hurt bad."

At the sound of the children's voices, Thim cracked an eye open.

"Is it done?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Littlefoot nodded. Thim smiled.

"Good, then we are that much closer to ending this."

"What happened to you?" Ruby asked.

"Orn. When I discovered what he'd done to you-" he looked at Terra, "-his attempt to sacrifice you, I wouldn't stand for it. We do not offer outsiders to the Sharpteeth, only our own kind. He, of course, disagreed with me. I stripped him of his position as my deputy, and got a foot in the chest for my troubles."

"That's all?" Cera asked.

"It was enough to bring me down," Thim replied, getting shakily to his feet. "I am old, remember."

At that moment, a roar sounded from across the valley. The gang recognized it instantly; it was the Dark-Dweller.

"What's going on? Is the Dark-Dweller attacking?" Fyn asked.

"Me not ready for that!" Petrie shrieked, and clasped himself around Littlefoot's neck, shaking.

"No, I believe the Dark-Dweller is merely aware of the River-Dweller's defeat. He's been calling out like that for a while, now."

Littlefoot nodded. "What about Orn?" Terra asked.

"He means to overthrow the Dark-Dweller tomorrow, but with the River-Dweller gone, I don't think the Dark-Dweller is going to wait for Orn to come to him. You see, he promised us that if we started an uprising, he would come for us. Now that his ally is gone, it's only a matter of time before he attacks us. Orn will be caught completely off guard."

"He deserves it," Cera said, "for everything he's said about Terra-"

"He has his weaknesses, yes," Thim said, "but I feel he really wants what's best for the herd inside. He's just going about it the wrong way."

"I don't know," Cera said, "his motives seemed pretty selfish to me."

"Even so, we cannot bring ourselves to his level. Besides, you must remember that he controls the herd, now. If he's in danger, then so are they."

"Then we need to stop the Dark-Dweller before he can attack the herd," Littlefoot said.

"Exactly."

Littlefoot looked back towards the cave. He and his friends had made it undetected for quite a while in there. They'd only awakened the Dark-Dweller when Terra called him. Perhaps they could get in again... A plan began to take shape in Littlefoot's mind.

"I may have an idea," Littlefoot said, "but I'll need some help."

"Are there any Fastrunners in this valley that are still loyal to you?" Fyn asked Thim.

"Hm," Thim thought about it, "perhaps. But why would you need them?" he asked Littlefoot.

Littlefoot smiled,"for a distraction."

…

Far away, from a hilltop, Orn saw the entire conversation play out. The children, it seemed, were still very much alive, and as long as they lived, his leadership was jeapordized. He kicked a nearby rock in frustration. Something had to be done. It was time for real action. He counted the children on the ground, watching Thim as he left. There nine total, and two of them were definitely Sharpteeth. Among the others, he knew at least four were fighters. As long as they were together, Orn knew he'd never have a chance against them.

_"But perhaps," _he thought, remembering the children's purpose in this valley: to help drive away the Sharpteeth, _"another, larger dinosaur could do what I cannot."_

Orn smiled wickedly. Perhaps his plan would come together effortlessly after all.

...

Littlefoot and the gang decided to take refuge for the night inside a small cave. It was wet and cramped, but it was better than sleeping out in the open. The location had other benefits, too. The Fastrunners believed the little dinosaurs to be dead, and being dead had its advantages. The cave was far away from any prying eyes, so as far as the gang knew, their secret was safe. Currently the dinosaurs were taking shifts watching the entrance, two at a time. Now, it was Fyn's turn, and he'd been paired with Terra. They watched the night sky, spying the occasional flying rock.

"Beautiful night," Terra said, breaking the silence they'd been holding.

"Yeah," Fyn said.

Terra frowned. Fyn sounded almost sad. "Fyn, is something the matter?"

Fyn looked at her, his eyes downcast. "Everything I said about you and Chomper- I just- I know we're friends again, but I still feel terrible about everything I did."

"Well, it's past now, Fyn."

"I _know _it's the past. That's the problem. I can't go back and change how I acted."

Terra looked her friend in the eyes. "You don't need to change how you acted. In fact, I think it's better this way. You've made mistakes, and now you've learned from them."

Fyn looked curiously at her as Terra went on.

"Now, I'm more than confident that you'll never go back to the way you were. You have the ability now to look at someone for who they really are, not for what they look like. I think you've _always _had that ability, actually, but when your grandfather died-" she stopped. This was starting to get sensitive. She looked back at Fyn. He was just staring at her with astonishment in his eyes.

"I'd never thought about it like that," he said, "but I think you have a point."

"I think so, too."

They were silent again. Another flying rock blazed by overhead.

"I love looking at the sky," Fyn said.

"Yeah, me too."

Now, it was Fyn's turn to feel concern. Terra's voice was becoming choked up.

"Alright," he said, "I just told you what was troubling me, now it's your turn."

A single tear rolled down Terra's face. "It's just that my parents used to carry me to a cliff on our island so we could look at the stars together. Sitting here, watching the sky- it reminds me of them."

Fyn was silent for a moment. "You really hoped they were here, didn't you?"

Terra nodded. "This is one of the only other places they could've gone. I'm starting to think it's time to admit that they're- they're-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, and broke down sobbing.

"Terra," Fyn said quietly, "don't say that until you know for sure. Don't _ever _say that. You've come too far to just throw everything you've lived for away. You're strong- one of the strongest dinosaurs I've ever met. I'd hate to see you lose all of that by giving up now."

Terra looked up at Fyn. "You really think there's still hope?"

Fyn nodded. "Yes I do. As long as your memory of them is with you, there's hope." He settled back, laying on the ground.

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" Terra asked Fyn.

"I don't know," he said, "scared, I guess."

"Scared?" Terra nodded, "I understand. I was scared today, more than I've ever been before, but I never broke down. Know why?"

"Can't say I do," Fyn said, "why?"

"Because I knew I could count on you and your friends to pull through for me. I think together, we're a lot stronger than we think. We can do big things."

Fyn smiled. "Yeah. I think you're right." He was silent for a moment, but spoke again, jokingly. "Actually, I'm more scared of what my parents are going to do when I get back after leaving unnannounced into the Mysterious Beyond for a couple of days without telling them."

Terra laughed, "now that _is _something to be scared of."

The two laughed a little longer, until they were finally replaced by Littlefoot and Cera. As Fyn lay down, he thought about everything that had happened so far. Terra was right: he really _had _learned a lot. Before he fell asleep, he took one last glance at the night sky, remembering his sleep story with Poldar.

_"Thanks for backing me up, Grandpa," _he thought, and fell into sleep, a smile across his face.

…

As light began to tinge the morning sky, the first of the valley's residents to awaken stood in his cave, observing the land. He looked down at where he knew the Fastrunners were sleeping, and briefly considered ending the entire ordeal now. He decided against it, though, as he realized that the Fastrunners would be easier to catch in his cave. He knew something was going to happen today. He wasn't sure what, exactly, but whatever it was, he would be ready. The Dark-Dweller yawned and retreated back into his cave, heading back for more sleep. He would need to be as alert as possible later, if he was going to finish off the troublesome dinosaurs who lived under him.

As he walked away from the entrance, he took one more glance out of the cave towards the river. The River-Dweller was gone; he knew because the children had returned safely, but as long as none of the valley residents knew that, they would be very cautious about trying to make a river crossing. That meant they would probably come here first. So much the better. He would see them coming, and they would pay for their uprising in Fastrunner blood.

**We're getting closer, now! I'm so excited about how this is going to end. Now for a little teaser: something big is in the works, bigger, in fact, than _Where Paths Diverge. _I won't say exactly what this mystery work is about yet, only that more information will come at the end of this story, and that the project won't start the publishing process until after BCT (though I _may _release the prologue before I leave, just to get the suspense and guessin' going). Details and a plot teaser will be released along with the final chapter of this story. Now, as far as _Among Friends _is concerned, stay tuned for our exciting cliffhanging conclusion as the kids face the most dangerous Sharptooth they've ever seen: The Dark-Dweller (a.k.a. Charcharodontasaurus). See ya! **


	11. Chapter 10: The Dark Dweller

_Chapter 10: The Dark-Dweller_

Ducky and Petrie were on shift to greet the rising Bright Circle. As the sky began to lighten, they moved back into the cave to wake the others; time today could not be wasted. Terra awoke, feeling groggy, but relieved that she'd been able to talk to Fyn as friends the previous night. As a result, she was up and on her feet quickly, and chose to stand outside the cave to wait for everyone else. As she stood, she took a long look at the Dark-Dweller's cave. She couldn't believe that in a few moments, she and her friends would be going back in there, hoping that the beast within would be asleep. If he wasn't, she wondered, what would happen then? She shuddered to think. All she knew for certain was that if anything went wrong, the Dark-Dweller would make very short work of them.

Fyn caught Terra staring at the cave. "So today we do it, eh?"

"Yes," Terra said with determination, "we do."

"I hope your plan works," Cera said to Littlefoot as the two stepped out of the cave.

"Oh, I think it will," Ruby said, coming out behind Cera, "his plan's so foolproof, even a fool could succeed."

"That's... really comforting," Cera said.

"Have a little faith," Chomper said, "if we can defeat a Swimming Sharptooth, then this one should be just as easy."

"That what you say now," Petrie said, "but remember how _big_ Dark-Dweller is?"

"And how many _teeth_ he has?" Ducky added.

Spike just stuck his head into the ground, frightened by this talk of Sharpteeth.

"Come on, guys," Littlefoot said, "let's pull it together. Now I know we're just kids, and we're going up against a huge, mean Sharptooth, but lets face it: four days ago, before any of this started, could any of you have imagined doing the things we've done so far?"

Everyone slowly shook their heads as the sense of what Littlefoot was saying dawned on them.

"Exactly," Littlefoot said, "_none _of us could have imagined being where we are right now. We got here by sticking together, helping each other out, and keeping our friendship alive, despite everything that's been thrown our way. This Dark-Dweller is just one more obstacle for us to overcome. If we work as a team and stick to the plan, we can beat him."

At least, that was what he hoped.

...

The kids met Thim at the mouth of the cave. He looked tired.

"Hello Thim," Ducky said, "it looks like you haven't slept in seasons."

Thim cracked a smile, though the effort was great for him.

"I've been awake all night, gathering supporters. I only have a few. I hope it will be enough."

"Where are they now?" Ruby asked.

"Out of sight, but I'll bring them when needed."

"Great," Littlefoot said, "now here's the plan: we go into the cave and sneak past the Sharptooth. Once we're on the other side of him, with the exit in front of us, we need the Fastrunners to start making noise. The Dark-Dweller will hear it and wake up, but we'll get his attention. He'll follow us because we're an easier meal, and we'll lead him out of the cave. From there, we'll figure out how to get rid of him."

"Excellent," Thim said, "then I'll get the others."

"Alright," Littlefoot said, "hopefully we'll talk later."

Thim nodded. "Best of luck to you, children." The green Fastrunner ran off into the trees.

"Let's do this," Cera said, snorting and pawing the ground, "I'm ready!"

"Hold on," Chomper said, "I think we should be careful while we're in there. This whole plan depends on us being quiet."

"Right," Littlefoot said, "nobody talks unless they have to, and when we do, we talk in whispers." The others nodded. "All set? Then let's get going."

Fyn gulped as they entered the cave. He couldn't believe he was going in here again. He supposed it wasn't like he hadn't faced a Sharptooth before, but this was the first time he'd _willingly _decided to take one on. He looked over at Terra, as calm as could be.

_"Then again," _he thought, _"this is probably nothing to her. She's already faced down certain death once on this journey."_

They walked on, past the strange rocks that hung from the ceiling and grew from the floor, past the steadily dripping water, past the deep pools that were so still, they reflected the image of their surroundings, and, occasionally, past massive tracks, that the children knew could have been made by only one dinosaur: the Dark-Dweller.

"We're almost there," whispered Littlefoot as they approached the spot where they'd called the Sharptooth the night before, "stay close."

The dinosaurs crouched low as they began to hear something breathing heavily. They were definitely getting close. Soon, they'd see the terrible creature.

Then the trouble started.

...

Orn watched the children go into the cave. When he was confident they were far enough in, he turned to his fellow Fastrunners, hidden amongst the trees.

"It is time. They have volunteered themselves as nourishment. Hurry to the cave and begin the creed."

The dinosaurs rushed to the cave opening and began chanting. Orn grinned, his usual malicious gesture. No one would stand between him and leadership. No one.

...

The gang had just rounded yet another dark corner when the chanting began.

"What are they doing?" Terra hissed, "it's too early for the distraction!"

"I don't think that's Thim," Fyn said, "I'll bet Orn's behind this."

"But why would he-" Chomper began to ask. Then he realized what was going on. "Oh no. They're trying to wake up the Dark-Dweller."

The gang all looked at each other in fear. "Run!" Littlefoot whispered. The dinosaurs bolted around the corner, as fast as they could run while trying to remain silent. The chanting was too loud, and they were too afraid to notice that the heavy breathing in front of them had stopped.

"Careful," Littlefoot said as they rounded a corner into a larger cavern, "he should be right-"

He stopped. There was no Sharptooth in sight, only a wide open cave.

"What is this?" Cera asked, "where's the Dark-Dweller?"

"I don't know," Littlefoot replied, "this is where the breathing was coming from."

They looked around, trying to see something in the pitch darkness. Finally, Littlefoot spoke to Chomper.

"Can you smell anything?"

Chomper shook his head. "The cave's smell is too strong. It's covering the Dark-Dweller's scent. I have no idea where he is. Terra?"

Terra shook her head. "I can't smell him, either."

"This is bad," Littlefoot said, walking toward the other side of the cave.

"Maybe Dark-Dweller just go somewhere else," said Petrie.

"Ha," Cera said, "now _that's _wishful thinking."

"I'm scared," Ducky said, clinging to Cera.

"Aw, come on, Ducky," Cera said, "you're with me. Nothing can hurt you- oof!"

Cera ran into something hard and looked up. She'd hit some kind of strange-looking rock formation. She snorted in frustration.

"Ridiculous," she said, forgetting to whisper, "I hate walking around in the dark."

Suddenly something wet hit Cera in the face. It had come from the rock above.

"Gross! It _drooled _on me!"

Suddenly, Cera's "rock" began to move and she understood exactly what she'd hit: a giant leg!

"Sharptooth!" she screamed, "go, go _go!_"

Everyone cried out in alarm as the Dark-Dweller revealed himself, smashing his huge, clawed foot into the ground right where Cera and Ducky had just stood and leaving a giant impression. The Sharptooth brought his huge head down to the kids' eye level and roared, blasting them with his foul breath and shaking them with the sheer loudness of his roar.

"Run!" Littlefoot said as the Sharptooth's head shot forward, its jaws closing on a rock as the kids dodged out of the way. The Sharptooth howled, furious, spitting out chunks of rock and broken teeth, and shook his head violently. Then, he frantically looked around for the little dinosaurs that had somehow escaped him. A movement caught his eye. They were running away right behind him! Enraged, he roared again, and pursued them.

Littlefoot looked back and saw the Dark-Dweller give chase again. They were grossly outmatched in speed, and he'd catch them again easily unless they switched tactics fast. Littlefoot saw a smaller branch of the cave, its entrance covered by low-hanging cave-spikes. This was their chance!

"Follow me!" he called to the others. The gang raced under the cave-spikes, hoping they would deter the predator behind them. They did not. The Sharptooth smashed through, shattering the cave-spikes as if they were nothing more than sticks, and continued the chase. The smaller dinosaurs ducked under small rock formations, and weaved in and out of cover, barely escaping the Dark-Dweller's massive, snapping jaws. As they rounded another corner, they finally saw light. They ran for the exit, and Littlefoot could hear the Dark-Dweller right behind them. Judging by the size of the opening, the Sharptooth wouldn't fit through it. He and his friends ducked under it, hearing the massive crash as the Dark-Dweller struck the unyielding stone. In frustration, the massive Sharptooth crashed into the rock repeatedly, trying to break through, but failed. Finally, it gave up and retreated back into its lair.

"Whew," Cera said, checking to be sure that the Sharptooth was gone, "that was _way _too close."

"No kidding," Fyn said, "but we're not done yet."

"What do you mean?" Cera asked.

"Well, just look. The Sharptooth's back in the cave. We haven't driven him out yet. Sure we're here, safe, but we're not finished here at all."

"On the contrary," a single, sinister voice sounded from behind, "your time here is long finished."

The gang turned around. Emerging from a larger cave, presumably the main one, was Orn.

"Surprised to see me?" he sneered, "I came into the cave after I heard the roars, to make sure that idiot Sharptooth really finished you off, and guess what I found?"

"Do tell," Terra snarled.

"_Nothing_, "he growled. "So I decided to have a look around out here, and to my utmost surprise, here you are."

"What about the herd?" Chomper asked. "You just left them to come after us?"

"At this point, my herd is secondary. Because of you, they've begun to question my methods. Some even talk of desertion. You ruined my chances to lead!"

"It never would have happened if you hadn't attacked Terra because of her parents!" Littlefoot said.

"Ah yes, that reminds me: another reason I'm here is to remove that little abomination from this world once and for all!"

"Well you can't have her!" Fyn shouted, "she's our friend, and we don't care what she is or where she's from. She's good, which is more than you can say for yourself!"

Orn snarled and began to advance. "None of you will live to see this day's end. I'll make sure of it!"

The gang began to back up, staying away from Orn. Suddenly, Ducky, who was bringing up the rear, almost stepped off of the ledge. She looked back. Behind her, the ledge ended abruptly, dropping straight down into the hard, sharp rocks below. The others noticed, too. They were trapped.

Orn continued advancing forwards, bent on revenge, when suddenly he stopped short. He cocked his head to the side, as if listening for something.

"What's he doing?" Fyn asked.

"I don't know," Ruby answered, "it's almost like-"

Suddenly, the Dark-Dweller burst out of the cave Orn had come from, finally completely revealing himself. He looked even larger out here in the light. His skin was a dark blue, almost black, with small red spots above his eyes and running down his back to his tail, and Fyn could see the teeth in that terrible mouth, some of them missing from the Dark-Dweller's most recent encounter with the gang. Orn turned around, petrified with fear at the sight behind him. Spotting a much larger meal than the children, the Sharptooth edged forward towards Orn. The ledge was barely wide enough for the Dark-Dweller, and every step forced him to catch his balance, to avoid slipping. He was advancing slowly, but he wasn't worried. All of the dinosaurs ahead had nowhere to go. He'd get them in time.

Littlefoot took a second glance at the rock wall near them. It was steep, but pockmarked. Perhaps there was a chance...

"We have one way out," Littlefoot said, "and I don't think anyone's going to like it."

"_Anything's _better than being eaten by that Sharptooth," Terra replied.

"Alright, then," Littlefoot said, "we can climb this wall."

Cera looked at him as if he was crazy. Then the Dark-Dweller roared again and she scooted forward scrambling up the rocks.

"Come on, everyone, climb!" Fyn shouted.

The dinosaurs began to ascend the wall slowly, each taking care not to slip and bring anyone behind down. Meanwhile, Orn was doing his best to avoid the snapping jaws of the Dark-Dweller. The beast was within striking distance, and Orn jumped and dodged to stay out of reach. Then he made his fatal mistake: he took one short glance back at the kids climbing the wall. The Sharptooth saw his chance and grabbed Orn in his jaws, shaking him, but while any other dinosaur would have given up, Orn, hungry for vengeance, scratched the Sharptooth down the side of his face. The Dark-Dweller howled and threw Orn at the canyon wall. Orn impacted the rock right below where the kids were climbing.

Terra looked down at Orn, the dinosaur she'd despised ever since she arrived here. He was bloody and battered, no longer a threat, and surprisingly, she pitied him.

"Orn," she called out, turning around as the Dark-Dweller approached to finish the Fastrunner, "I can help you."

Orn looked up with rage burning in his eyes. "I will never accept help from the likes of you, _Twobreed!" _he nearly screamed.

The Dark-Dweller was close now, but the ground below it was crumbling; the ledge couldn't support its weight!

"Orn, this is your last chance!" Terra called.

Orn reached up with his remaining strength, and Terra clasped his hand.

"Good, now I'll-"

"No," said Orn, "I've finally accepted my fate. You're just coming down with me."

"No!" Terra shrieked as the Dark-Dweller's jaws closed around Orn for the last time. Then, several things happened at once: Terra freed her fingers from Orn's grip, but lost her balance, the Sharptooth's ledge finally gave way, and the massive dinosaur dragged Orn down into the canyon below. Fyn, seeing Terra starting to fall, scooted down to her level and lowered his tail.

"Terra," he called, "grab onto me!"

Terra looked up. Fyn was danging his tail towards her. She mustered all of her strength into one last pull, and grabbed on. Fyn groaned as he pulled her up to safety, and soon Terra was back on the wall. The dinosaurs continued on the wall until they were above level ground. Then they slipped back onto the welcoming, steady stone. Fyn peered over the edge.

"So, I guess it's done," he said.

Littlefoot, walking up beside him, nodded. "It is."

"Now we can go home, right?" Ducky asked.

Chomper nodded. "That's right."

Fyn looked back towards his friends. Mere days ago, he'd tried to distance himself from them. Now they were all close again.

"Everyone," Fyn said, "and especially Chomper and Ruby, there's something I need to tell you." Everyone looked at Fyn intently. Fyn cleared his throat and continued. "Back in the Great Valley, I tried to avoid all of you for one reason: Chomper and Ruby."

Chomper looked surprised, as did Ruby. Fyn pressed on.

"I didn't trust them, see, because they were Sharpteeth, so I decided to make this journey alone so I wouldn't have to be around them. Then I met Terra, and soon learned that she was also a Sharptooth. We... talked," Fyn winced at Terra, who smiled slightly, "and I finally came to see something: even Sharpteeth can be good. I started to reconsider my views, and today I stand convinced that it's really not what kind of dinosaur that matters: everything that truly makes a difference is inside." He looked to Terra, then to Chomper and Ruby. "Thank you, _all _of you, for proving my old self wrong. I'm so glad I can count on you as friends."

Chomper and Ruby smiled, as did Terra. Finally, Littlefoot spoke.

"Looks like everything's back to normal, now. Fyn?" he said. Fyn looked up. "Welcome back to the gang. We've been waiting for you."

Fyn beamed warmly. He was among friends again. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Littlefoot," he asked, "how long have we been out here?"

"About four days," the Longneck answered, "why?"

Fyn shook his head. "My mom's going to kill me," he said.

Everyone laughed. Finally, everything was back to the way it was meant to be. The Fastrunners were free, everyone was friends again, and the gang could finally go home. Littlefoot knew they couldn't leave yet, however. There was still one more person he needed to talk to.

**Well, I finally got internet up at my house again, so I'm back on schedule. Sorry for the delay. The next chapter should be out later, and possibly the epilogue, too. For now, though, time for me to go on a hike! I love the Blue Ridge Mountains!**


	12. Chapter 11: Goodbye isn't Forever

_Chapter 11: "Goodbye" isn't Forever_

Littlefoot and the gang walked out of what had formerly been the Dark-Dweller's cave. Outside, Thim was waiting, with his entire herd finally behind him again.

"The Dark-Dweller is gone, then?" he asked.

"Yes," Cera said.

"And what of Orn?"

"Dead," Terra said. "The Dark-Dweller took him. He died needlessly, though. I offered him my help, and he refused it."

Thim shook his head, and looked downwards, in mourning. "Orn wanted the best for the herd, but the old ways took control of him and twisted him into something he should never have been: a hate-filled creature who despised all who were somehow different. Even so, his death shakes me. For a long time before this madness began, we called each other friends. I only wish he could have changed his ways and lived to see us become free."

"We're very sorry," said Fyn.

Thim nodded, then looked up and smiled. "There were losses, today, but we are now free to roam as we please. You children have done us a great service. None have dared challenge the Sharpteeth that for so long held us here. Your hearts are strong and selfless, and for your courage and kindness, we all thank you."

"What will you do now?" Ruby asked.

Thim looked around at the Mysterious Beyond, stretching to the horizon. "We will not stay here. The Highmountains are a paradise, yes, but the memories are still too strong, the tragedy still fresh in everyone's minds. We will travel again, until we find a place to settle."

"Why not join us?" Littlefoot asked. "The Great Valley is a wonderful place to stay. There are no Sharpteeth, and plenty of herds, not to mention more food than you could ever eat."

Thim considered this offer. It certainly had its benefits. "I will think about this. My herd is only used to dealing with our own kind, but perhaps we can learn from you children. If you allow us to escort you out of the Highmountains, I will have an answer for you."

"Alright!" Fyn said. "It sure beats getting attacked by those little Sharpteeth again."

Ducky cringed, remembering how her actions had led to the Sharpteeth's attack. "Yes, I think being around the grown-ups is probably a good idea."

"Not just _around_ us, little Swimmer," said Thim with a wink. "Why not allow us to give you a ride?"

"A ride? On a Fastrunner? Count me in!" Chomper said.

Several Fastrunners dipped their tails to the ground, and the kids climbed on.

"Ready?" Thim said.

"You bet!" said Fyn.

"Then we're off!"

The Fastrunners took off quickly. Fyn had never been this fast before, and the feeling was exhilirating. He smiled, and the wind whistled through his teeth. They were going so fast, it felt to him as if he'd left his stomach behind when they started. He looked at the rest of his friends. Chomper was enjoying himself, but it seemed Cera was hanging on for dear life. Fyn laughed. Finally, the dinosaurs felt alive again, knowing that they'd helped the Fastrunners and gained a new friend.

Terra, meanwhile, admired the Fastrunners' agility as they leaped effortlessly over crevices, and scurried across ledges on their way to the forest below. In the trees, they weaved in and out of the vegetation without a care. Terra had to duck several times to avoid low-hanging branches. She was on the ride of her life, and for the moment, she forgot about all of the challenges she still had to face. Right now, she was living in the moment, and nothing could break her happiness.

...

Finally, the Fastrunners slowed down and stopped at the forest's edge. Fyn recognized the place where he and Terra had first entered the forest. He smiled, recalling how Terra had wanted him to look away from her to hide her identity. Then he remembered how she'd saved his life from the small Sharpteeth later on. Terra had proven to be a good friend, and now, Fyn realized, it was time for her to make a hard choice.

Fyn stepped down from the Fastrunner he was on, and walked over to Terra, who was doing the same.

"That was awesome!" The Sharptooth exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was." Fyn's voice held laughter, but his eyes were serious.

"You know, Terra," he continued, "there's always a place in the gang for you. I don't think anyone here would object."

Terra looked at the faces around her, all of whom were smiling and nodding. She'd never had so many friends before. Could she go back to the Valley with them?

"Not a lot of Sharpteeth are lucky enough to earn a place in the Great Valley," Chomper added.

Then Terra remembered her conversation she'd had with Fyn the night before. He'd told her never to give up in the search for her parents. As much as Terra wanted to go with the gang, she knew she had another purpose.

"I'm sorry, guys," she addressed everyone, "but my purpose out here isn't done yet. I believe my parents are alive, and until I've used up all of my options, I'll keep on searching for them."

She looked to Fyn. "Thank you, all of you, and especially you, Fyn. You were the first to meet me, and you were kind enough to include me in your journey. And later, you listened to my words and overthrew your old feelings of distrust and anger. I respect you so much, and I hope you'll never forget me."

Fyn looked at Terra with a new respect. She had the option now to choose a life of peace and tranquility, free from famine, hurt, and danger, but instead she'd opted to loyally continue the search for her parents. It was a noble choice, and not one made easily.

"Terra," he said slowly, "I've never met another dinosaur quite like you. I respect your decision- it's the right one- and I will _never _forget you."

Terra smiled, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Thim walked over to Littlefoot after talking amongst a few other Fastrunners and spoke.

"My companions and I have made our decision."

"And?" Littlefoot pressed.

"You children have shown us that it's possible to live peacefully amongst others who are different than us. Therefore, we have decided to join you on your journey back to the Great Valley."

The children cheered, happy to have company. Then they all turned back to Terra.

"I'm sorry you have to go," Littlefoot said to her. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll all miss you."

"I'll miss all of you, too." Terra said, "but who knows? Maybe someday when this is all done, I'll see you guys again. After all, I know where to find you."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Fyn.

"And I'd love to have the chance to talk to you some more," Terra said, turning to Chomper. The little Sharptooth blushed.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

Terra lifted her head and turned back to the forest. She sniffed the air, cautiously. She'd just picked up a scent, and she wanted to be sure she was right about what it was.

"It's time for me to go now, I think," she said quietly, concentrating on the scent.

"Alright," Littlefoot said, "good luck and goodbye!"

"And may the Bright Circle always guide your path," Fyn added.

Terra broke concentration to look at Fyn quizzically.

"It's a Fin-Neck parting phrase," Fyn said, "to bring you luck."

"Oh," she said, "well thank you. Best of luck to you, too."

Fyn nodded and turned to join his friends and the Fastrunners. As he climbed up onto one of the Fastrunner's backs, he looked behind him at Terra one last time. She was heading off into the trees, back in the direction they had just come from, as if she was following something. Fyn hoped she would find her parents, and he knew her unbreakable spirit wouldn't let her stop until she did. As he looked away to the journey ahead, he smiled. A lot of dinosaurs could learn from a Sharptooth like Terra. She'd taught him to accept others without judgement based on appearance- something many of the elders in the Great Valley still didn't understand. As the Fastrunners began to move out, Fyn realized that he'd been taught more in the last two days than he'd learned for the season he'd avoided his friends. One single thought occupied his mind as he looked at the gang around him, and considered everything they'd been through.

It was good to be back.

…

Terra had followed the scent into the trees, and was starting to walk in an entirely different direction from the way she'd been wandering so far. There was no mistaking it now: the scent was definitely real, and it smelled like someone who could help her- another Sharptooth of her kind. She wandered through trees and shrubs until she came to a muddy, dried-up river bed. The smell was strongest here. She looked around, trying to locate the source, and almost fell into a humongous Sharptooth track. She scrambled back, trying to regain her balance, and got a better look at the print, studying its size and shape.

"No," she whispered in awe, "it _can't _be." She stared slack-jawed at what was unmistakably her father's footprint. Suddenly, she snapped out and pulled herself together. This meant that her family, or at least her father, had been here, and recently.

"Small world," she murmured, barely containing her excitement. Her body felt as if it could fly. There was hope after all. Fyn had been right!

She rolled her shoulders, stretched her legs out, and shivered with happiness. Soon, she knew, she'd find her family, and be reunited. Until then, she'd take whatever life saw fit to throw her way. Through it all, she'd persevere. Terra smiled.

"Come on, Mysterious Beyond," she said, following the tracks, "let's see how tough you really are."

**So we now say goodbye to Terra. Again, thanks E-Mir for allowing me to feature her in this story. Just one more tidbit to go!**


	13. Chapter 12: Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Labon and Keva, Fyn's parents, glanced anxiously up at the Great Wall, waiting for Petrie's mother to return with today's report. With them were Littlefoot's grandparents, Cera's father, and Ducky's and Spike's mother. Ever since the children had disappeared, Petrie's mother had been flying out over the Mysterious Beyond to try to find some sign of where they'd gone. So far, she had been unlucky. The adults had almost given up. No one had told them where their children may have headed, and as a result, anything could have happened to them.

"There she is," Grandpa Longneck said, looking towards the Great Wall as Petrie's mother soared over it, "let's see what she has to say."

The Flyer landed gracefully in front of everyone else, panting and almost out of breath. She looked very excited.

"What did you see?" Cera's father asked.

"They're- they're back!" she exclaimed.

"What? Where are they?" Labon asked.

"Outside the entrance, and there are Farwalkers with them."

"The same ones I turned away? What are they doing back?" Cera's father snorted.

"You did _what?" _Grandpa Longneck asked.

Cera's father cringed. "Well, you see I-"

"We'll talk about this later," the old Longneck cut off the Threehorn as the Farwalkers poured into the Valley. They were all Fastrunners, and sure enough, riding on the backs of a few were the kids!

The adults ran forward to greet their children. Fyn saw his parents coming. Only relief showed on their faces. The anger would probably come later. Fyn ran to his parents as all around him, his friends embraced their parents as well.

"Fyn!" his mother, Keva, said as they touched muzzles in greeting, "we were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry," Fyn said, "but we _had _to help the Farwalkers. No one else would."

"You made a good choice, Fyn," Labon said, "you and your friends stood up for the Farwalkers when they had no one to help them. It was a very mature thing to do."

Fyn beamed.

"However," Labon continued, "you also did this without telling anyone, including Keva and myself."

Fyn gulped. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Labon smiled. "So, your mother and I have decided that you're grounded and confined to our nest until you tell us everything that happened."

Fyn smiled as he recalled his adventures, and his new friend, Terra.

"Okay," he said with a smile, "I think that can be arranged."

**There we have it: the story I've wanted to write for a long time, now. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Now, as promised, you, dear reader, will be treated to a teaser summary of a tale yet to come. It promises to be massive, larger than any fanfic I've done, and it will be a work-intensive story. I intend to pour everything I've learned about writing into this project, and I believe it has the potential to be pretty good by my standards. Anyway, time to roll the teaser...**

_**YF-23ace presents:**_

_**Let Your Heart Guide You**_

**Littlefoot and Fyn were friends to the very end, but a specific event during their pre-adolescent years forced them to test that friendship in the adverse conditions of the Mysterious Beyond. This is the story of that event, a migration of sorts that changed everything for the gang, and brought them closer to leaving childhood behind forever. It is a tale of courage, leadership, loss, devotion, and the shedding of childhood innocence when faced with an unrelenting adult world. Once more, our heroes are faced with seemingly insurmountable odds, odds that seem to be very much against them, but they cannot falter, for the life of someone very close to Fyn depends on it...**

**The journey begins again, September 2012.**

_**"May the Bright Circle always guide your path."**_

**So, now I've got something to really look forward to once BCT's done. For all of you loyal readers, see you in six weeks!**


End file.
